yami naruto
by iqbal d dragnel
Summary: tidak di duga duga naruto mempunyai chakra yang setara dengan kyuubi dan bagai mana kah jika sage mode Naruto selalu aktif akankah Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membalaskan dendam atau untuk melindungi dunia.. strongnaru ,godlikenaru
1. Chapter 1

**yami no naruto..**

Chapter 1 : timbulah dendam

Naruto adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dalam segi apapun kepintarannya pun mampu melebihi otak clan nara yang terkenal akan kepintarannya tetapi sayangnya semua tidak tahu akan kemampuan dan kepintaran yang dimiliki naruto di karenakan naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya yaitu namikaze minato dan kushina uzumaki.. minato dan kushina hanya memperdulikan menma di karenakan menma adalah jincuriki dari kyuubi bijuu terkuat dari semua bijuu.

Di suatu ketika naruto sedang memperhatikn otouto dan tou-sannya berlatih naruto sangat iri melihat menma yang selalu di ajari ilmu ilmu shinobi oleh ayahnya. naruto menyimpan dendam yang kuat kepada keluarganya..

"kapan aku bisa berlatih sepertimu menma ? kau selalu saja di perhatikan dandi latih oleh ayah dan ibu. Apa salah ku sebenarnya sehingga ayah dan ibu tidak memperhatikan ku ..( mta naruto pun mengeluarkan air mata..

Sedangkan di tempat latihan ..

"baiklah menma sebaiknya kau tunjukan jutsu yang sudah tousan ajarkan.

Baik tousan . menma langsung mengangkat tangannya dan munculan bola cahaya biru…

"bagus menma kau memang anak ayah yang hebat kelak nanti kau pasti akan menjadi hokage menggantikan tousan.

Itu sudah pasti tousan ..

" ohh iya menma tousan akan pergi ke kantor hokage untuk menyelesaikan tugas tugas .

Bai tousan..

( minato pun pergi menuju kantor hokagenya dengan menggunakan hiraisin)

Didalam hati menma berbicara.

Naruto-nii aku akan mencoba jurus baruku kepada mu.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah seleai dengan acara menanggisnya langsung pergi ke danau konoha ..

"wah sejuk sekali udara di sini tiap aku datang ke danau ini semua masalhku seperti hilang seketika..

Tetapi saat naruto sedang menikmati udara tiba tiba saja ada kunai yang melesat ke arahnya dngan cepat tetapi dengan reflek yang bagus naruto mampu menghindar dengan mudah..

Hebat juga kau naruto kau bisa menghindar dari serangan ku.!

" serangan payah itu taka da apa apanya bagiku.

Sial kau naruto . menma langsung membuat hendseal **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)**

Bola api besar itu pun langsung melesat kea rah naruto , naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat hendseal **Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemen Air: Dinding Pelindung Air) **terjadilah kabut yang tebal yang di akibatkan benturan dari jutsu tersebut.

Ini saatnya aku menggunakan jurus baruku . menma pun menciptakan bola spiral yang kita kenal dengan nama **rasengan,** menma pun berlari kearah naruto ..

Naruto yang lengah pun terkena jurus menma tersebut dan mengakibatkan naruto terpental ke belakang dengan darah di ujung bibirnya..

"kau membuat ku marah menma , seketika keluar chakra dari tubuh naruto dan tanah yang di injak naruto pun eketika mulai retak ..

Besar sekali chakra ini (ujar menma dengan takut)

Di kantor hokage.

"kakasi apakah kau merasakannnya.?

Iya sensei aku merasakannya.

"chakra siapakah itu besar sekali bahkan hampir sama dengan kapasitas chakra seekor biju

Chakra ini berasal dari danau arah timur konoha sensei..

"kau benar kakasi ayo kita pergi kesana.

Baik sensei. ( mereka berdua pun menghilang menuju arah danau)

Di tempat naruto.

Kau benar benar membuat ku marah menma ( teriak naruto ke pada menma)

Naruto langung membuat hendseal **Suiton: Suikoudan no Jutsu (ELemen Air: Jurus Misil Hiu Air) **munculah hiu yang sangat besar dari danau dan bersiap menghantam menma .

"kau harus mati menma . hiu air itu pun melesat kearah menma tapi tiba tiba hiu air itu seperti tersedot .dan ternyata yang menyedot serangan naruto adalah minato dengan jikukan kekainya.

'hey bocah bodoh apakah kau berniat membunuh anak ku. ( teriak minato)

naruto yang mendengar itu tiba aura chakra hitamnya menghilang.

'sebelum kau membunuh anaku aku akan membunuh mu terlebih dahulu dan rasasakan ini bocah **odama rasengan** . terciptalah rasengan superbesar .

Apakah sensei sudah gila dia ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri aku harus menyadarkannya..( batin kakasi) . kage bunsin no jutsu kakasi pun membuat satu bunsin .

"rasakan ini naruto. Minato pun langsung mengarahkan jutsunya.

Tetapi tiba tiba datang kakasi dan kakasilangsung membuat hendseal

**Suiton: Suijinheki (Elemen Air: Dinding Pelindung Air)**

**Doton: taju Doryuuheki (Elemen Tanah: Dinding berlapis Pelindung Tanah)**

Serangan minato pun tertahan oleh dua jutsu kakasi.

"kakasi kenapa kau kau menghalangi ku?

Aku tidak berniat untuk menghalangi mu sensei tapi biarkanlah dia teap hidup.

"baiklah kalau begitu kali ini aku akan mengampuni mu bocah bodoh..

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berlari dengancepat sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tousan kau memang jahat kau akan ku bunuh kelak lihat saja tousan ..

Di tempat minato.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang menma

Baik tousan.

Sensei apakah kau tidak aneh dengan naruto.

'aneh bagaimana maksudmu?

saat aku membuka mata sharinganku aku melihat naruto mempunyai chakra yang sangat banyak dan memang bisa di katakan setara dengan seekor kyuubi sekali pun akan tetapi aku rasa dia belum bisa mengontrol chakranya yang besar tersebut..

"kau jangan bercanda kakasi mana mungkin naruto mempunyai chakra yang sebesar itu.

Aku tidak bercanda sensei..

Di tempat naruto

Naruto terus berlari hingga dia keluar dari hutan konoha.

Lihat saja tousan akan aku habisi mu tapi bukan hanya kau yang akan aku habisi tapi seluruh dunia harus merasakan penderitaanku ini.

Tetapi sebelum itu aku harus berlatih agar aku menjadi kuat ya aku harus menjadi kuat aku akan pergi ke reruntuhan uzushiogakure disana aku akan belajar jutsu jutsu terkuat..

Naruto pun mulai pergi ke rereuntuhan uzushiogakure untuk berlatih di sana..

Di tempat menma.

Tidak kusangka naruto mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu lihat saja naruto aku akan membalas mu kelak. Baiklah besok aku akan mulai berlatih dengan tousan..


	2. Chapter 2

**Yami naruto**

Chapter 2 : kekuatan baru

Di uzushiogakure.

Aku sampai juga di desa tempat ibuku lahir . yang aku ketahui desa ini di hancurkan oleh tiga aliansi desa kumo-kiri-iwa mereka takut akan kemampuan dari fuinjutsu yang dimiliki clan uzumaki yang bisa menyegel seekor biju sekali pun sungguh alas an yang tidak masuk akal .

Baiklah sekarang aku akan tinggal di desa ini untuk berlatih agar aku bisa menjadi kuat dan aku akan membalaskan dendam dendamku ini kepada mereka,sebelum aku membuat rumah di desa ini aku akan membersihkan desa ini karena puing puing ini sangat tidak enak di pandang. Baik lah mula mula **taju kagebunsin no jutsu **munculah ratusan naruto dan mereka seperti mengerti keinginan naruto sehingga mereka langsung berlari membersihkan desa uzu dan naruto sendiri pergi ke sungai untuk menanggkap ikan.

Di konoha.

Sensei sepertinya naruto sudah pergi dari konoha .

"baguslah kalau seperti itu jadi aku tidak repot untuk membuangnya. Akan aku cap dia sebagai missing-nin tingkat s.

Aku pergi dulu sensei..

"Ya. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke rumah untuk mengantar menma yang akan pergi dari desa dan akan berlatih bersama sensei di gunung myobokuzan aku harap dia menjadi anak yang tangguh kelak di dewasa nanti. (minato pun menghilang dengan kilatan kuning)

Di kediman namikaze.

Menma cepat kau persiapkan pakaian pakaian mu sensei sudah menunngu mu.

baik kaa-san ,tunggu sebentar….

Minato pun tiba tiba muncul di ruang tamu dan berhasil membuat jiraya dan kushina kaget.

dasar kau minato hanya bisa membuat orang lain kaget saja.

hahah gomen sensei ku lupa kau sudah tua pasti kau mengidam penyakit jantung.

Enak saja kau bilang aku sudah tua aku ini masih muda tahu.

Baiklah ero sensei aku sudah siap ayo kita pergi untuk berlatih..

baiklah ayo menma kita pergi.. minato antar aku dan menma ke gunung.

baik sensei aku akan mengantar mu.

Sesampai disana

Wah inikah gunung myobokuzan..

benar menma ini adalah gunung myoboku tepat ayah belajar sage mode dulu.

benar menma in adalah gunung myobokuzan kau nanti akan di latih dengan keras di sini..

baiklah sensei aku pamit dulu dan kau menma berlatihlah dengan sungguh sungguh.

Baik tousan.

Di uzushiogakure

Wah aku kenyang sekali sebaiknya aku lihat dulu pekerjaan para bunshin ku itu apakah mereka sudah selesai. Wahh ternyata mereka memang hebat baru aku tinggalkan satu jam mereka sudah selesai lagi baiklah sekarang kalian boleh pergi !

Bunshin naruto pun pergi .

Sebaiknya ku ke ruangan uzukage dulu mungkin saja aku bisa menemukan sesuatu.

Di ruangan uzukage naruto menemukan pintu rahasia

Apakah mungkin pintu ini bisa di buka dengan darah ku aku akan terbuka sebaiknya aku mencobanya terlebih dahulu.( naruto pun mengigit jarinya sampai mengeluarkan darah) kai dan terbukalah pintu tersebut .

Apakah mungkin di sini terdapat jutsu yang aku butuhkan tapi batu apa itu besar sekali, aku akan mencoba lagi dengan darah ku ..naruto pun menmpelkan lagi jarinya dan munculah tulisan tulisan di batu tersebut .

**Isi bacaan batu tersebut:**

**Jika engkau bisa membaca tulisan ini kau adalah keturanan dari clan uzumaki. Desa uzu ini di hancurkan oleh 3 desa skaligus di karenakan mereka takut akan kekuatan penyegelan clan uzumaki tapi bukan hanya itu yang mereka takutkan mereka takut jika ada keturturunan uzumaki mempunyai kekuatan sama seperti shodaime uzukage yang chakranya sangat amat melimpah sehingga chakra nya bisa melampaui seekor biju sekali pun ( terkecuali juubi) bukan hanya chakra yang kuat tapi shodaime uzukage bisa mengendalikan semua elemen dan kekai genkai dengan sempurna dan daya tahan tubuh yang sangat hebat jika kau benar benar uzumaki balaslah dendam ke 3 negara tersebut..**

Hmm hebat sekali ternyata shodaime uzukage ini. Tenang saja aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian akan aku buat mereka betekuk lutut kepadaku .

Saat naruto selesai membaca tiba tiba batu itu terbelah dan munculah gulungan besar.

Apa ini besar sekali gulungan ini akan aku buka gulungan besar ini mungkin saja di dalam nya ada makanan ehh maksunya ada jutsu.

Saat naruto membuka gulungan tersebut munculah cahaya yang sangat silau dan muncul muncul tulisan tulisan segel hingga membuat naruto pingsan.

.

.

.

Di gunung myobokuzan

Menma jika kau ingin mempelajari sage mode kau harus membuat kontrak dulu dengan para katak di gunung myobokuzan ! kau paham?

Baik ero sensei.

Sekarang tuliskan namamu dengan darah di gulungan tersebut.

Baik sensei.

Sekarang kau harus belajar dengan 2 katak tua ini..

Baik sensei.

Di uzushiogakure.

Di alam bawah sadar naruto,naruto melihat seorang kakek dengan rambut merah danmemakai hittai ate pusaran air.

Di di di mana aku?

Sekarang kau berada di alam bawah sadarmu naruto.

Alam bawah sadar dan siapa anda sebenarnya jiji.

Aku adalah uzukage shodaime pemimpin petama dan pembuat desa uzu . aku kesini akan memberikan kekuatan kepadamu naruto

Benarkah itu jiji?

Ya benar sekarang pejamkanlah matamu.

Uzukage pun mentransferkan seluruh kekuatannya kepada naruto dan di kedua telapak tangan naruto munculah lambang pusaran air.

Bukalah matamu naruto. Saat naruto membuka matanya badanya keadaan fisik naruto pun berubah badanya menjadi kekar (seperti vegeta dragon ball) rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam dan di ujung rambutnya berwarna merah bajunya berubah menjadi pakaian hitam dan celana ninja .

Aku merasa badanku sekarang sangat bertenaga dan aku merasa otak ku mengetahui semua jutsu jutsu.

Itu benar naruto sekarang kau memiliki semua elemen dan semua kekai genkai kau tak perlu menggunakan segel tangan lagi untuk mengeluarkan jutsu mu. Dan ini naruto sekarang kau akan di latih sage mode oleh 4 hewan kuchiyose penjaga arah mata angin. .

Terimakasih jiji.

Baikalah naruto aku pergi dulu .

Naruto pun tersadar dari pingsannya

Wah ternyata aku benar tidak bermimpi sekarang aku merasa kuat tapi aku di perintahkan agar aku belajar sage mode . baiklah sekarang aku akan belajar sage mode tapi sebelum itu aku akan memanggil hewan kuchiyose terlebih dahulu.

Naruto pun mengigit jarinya dan menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah kuchiyose no jutsu.

Datanglah 4 hewan penjaga arah mata angin.

Perkenalkan lah kami ,kami adalah hewan legenda shinobi aku adalh suzaku,ini seiryu,ini byakko dan ini genbu .

Baiklah perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto aku di perintahkan untuk berlatih sage mode dengan kalian.

Apa sage mode?apa kau yakin anak muda ? sahut genbu

Iya aku yakin.

Tapi sage mode ini bukan sage mode sembarangan, sage mode ini bersifat permanen jika kau sedang bertarung sage mode ini akan terus menyerap chakra alam sampai kau selesai bertarung dan resikonya jika kau tidak bisa menahan kekuatan ini kau akan mati.. jelas byakko

Tenang saja byakko dia ini adalah bocah hebat dia adalah titisan dari shodaime uzukage. Ucap seiryu.

Baiklah anak muda sekarang buka baju mu dan duduklah di batu yang berada di air terjun itu dan rasakan chakra alam dan stabilkan lah..

Perlahan lahan kelopak mata naruto berubah menjadi merah dan saat naruto membuka matanya mata naruto berubah seperti mata pergabungan kyuubi dan katak tetapi di sudutnya ada masing masing tamoe..

Kau memang hebat naruto kau sangat berbakat( puji suzaku.) sekarang kami akan pergi dulu dan ingatlah naruto matamu akan seperti itu selamanya.

Baik aku mengerti….

Hewan hewan legenda itu pun menghilang di sertai asap tebal.

Sfx: poffff

Mungkin beberapa tahun ini aku akan tinggal di sini ….

.

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan

Uzumaki naruto

Nama : uzumaki naruto

Umur :13 tahun

Elemen; semua elemen

Kekai genkai ; semua kekai genkai terkecuali sharinngan

Status: misingnin ss

Peringkat ninja ; ss

Namikaze menma

Nama :namikaze menma

Umur :13 tahun

Elemen: angina dan api

Kekai genkai :-

Status ninja : chunin

Pringkat ninja : s


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami naruto**

Chapter 3

"tiga tahun sudah aku berada di desa ini apakah sekarang saatnya aku keluar dari desa ini ? tapi kemana kah aku harus pergi,apakah aku harus pergi ke konoha lagi dan bertemu kembali dengan orang orang brengsek itu.."

**Flash back**

Minato ,Kushina dan Menma sedang asik makan diruang makan tapi tiba tiba Naruto lewat di hadapan mereka .

"hey naruto? Sesudah kami makan tolong kau bersihkan piring piring dan dapur.." perintah Minato kepada Naruto.

"ba..ba..baik Tou-san nanti saya akan bereskan tapi sekarang boleh kah saya makan?"

"apa ? makan? Baik akan kaa-san beri makanan." Kushina pun mengambil satu comot nasi dan garam yang langsung di berikan kepada naruto.

"ini cepat makan dan kau Menma cepat kau tambah lagi ini nasi kan masih banyak lauk pauknya pun masih banyak !"

"baik kaa-san nanti Menma habiskan semua."

Dalam hati Naruto sangat lah terpukul atas perlakuan kedua orang tuanya kepadanya tidak seperti Menma yang selalu di perhatikan .

**Flash back off**

" baiklah aku akan putuskan aku akan pergi ke konoha tapi bukan untuk menemui orang orang brengsek itu tetapi untuk mengikuti duel shinobi yang dilakuan setiap 5 tahun sekali, sebaiknya aku akan mempersiapkan perbekalan ku terlebih dahulu."

.

.

. sedangkan di gunung myobokuzan Menma dan JIraya telah selesai melakukan duel mereka.

"Menma sepertinya kemampuan mu sudah hebat dan alangkah baiknya sekarang kita pergi ke konoha untuk mengikut sertakan kau dalam duel shinobi yang di lakukan setiap 5 tahun sekali"

"apa yang di maksud dengan duel shinobi itu ero sensei?"

"duel yang di lakukan oleh semua shinobi shinobi berbakat dari setiap plosok Negara semua shinobi hebat akan berkumpul di satu tempat untuk melakukan pertandingan"

"tapi kapan kita akan pulang ke desa ?

"Besok pagi Menma setelah keadaan mu pulih kembali."

"baiklahh aku sangat tidak sabar untuk mengikuti duel tersebut.."

.

.

.

Di konohagakure

"lapor tuan hokage 10 hari lagi kita akan menjadi tuan rumah dalam kompetisi duel anatara shinobi."

"aku suadah tahu itu anbu dan sekarang kau cepat persiapkan lahan yang sangat luas untuk duel nanti"

"baik tuan hokage." Anbu itu pun pergi menggunakan shunsinnya

" sebaiknya aku akan pergi dulu kerumah untuk istirahat sejenak" minato pun pergi ke rumahnya dengan menggunakan hiraisinnya.

.

.di kediaman namikaze terlihatlah wanita dengan rambut merah panjang sedang menangis sambil memegang album foto dantiba tiba minato datang ke hadapan kushina.

"kushina apa yang sedang kau tangisi?" tAnya minaato terhadap kushina

"Minato aku ingin bertanya kepadamu?"

"silahkan kau mau Tanya apa saja pasti akan aku jawab dengan senang hati."

"sebenarnya kita ini mempunyai anak berapa?"Tanya kushina sambil menangis

"pertanyaan apa itu kushina tentu saja kita mempunyai anak 1 yaitu Menma seorang? " jelas minato yang ternyata sudah melupakan tentang Naruto

" terus siapa anak yang berambut kuning yang berada di dalam foto ini?"

Minato pun melihat foto itu dan seketika dia tertunduk lemas mengingat Naruto.

"kita ini orang tua yang buruk Minato kita hanya memperhatikan Menma saja sehingga naruto pun kita lupakan , sudah beberapa tahun dia menghilang dari desa ini dan kita hanya santai santai saja hah?!" teriak Kushina sambil menangis

"maaf kan aku kushina aku memang ayah yang buruk aku melupakan Naruto dan hanya fokus terhadap menma saja aku sangat menyesal sekali Kushina aku sangat menyesal"

"ingatlah Minato perlakuan kita terhadap Naruto kita suruh naruto untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga dan ingat juga saat naruto menangis ingin kita ajarkan teknik teknik dasar shinobi kita hanya mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengajarkan Menma." Teriak Kushina terhadap Minato

"cukuplah Kushina aku sangat lah menyesal atas semua perlakuan ku."

"penyesalan itu tidak ada apa apanya dengan sakit hati Naruto"

"baiklah aku akan mengadakan saembara untuk mencari Naruto setelah duel shinobi selesai"

"itu bagus Minato semoga saja Naruto kita temukan"

.

.

.

Pagi hari kemudian di gunung myobokuzan Menma dan Minato sedang bersiap untuk pulang ke konoha.

"apakah sudah kau bawa semua peralatan mu Menma?" Tanya Jiraya

"tentu saja sudah "

"baguslah kita sekarang akan pergi ke konoha"

.

.

.

Sedangkan di desa yang kosong naruto sedang mempersiapkan semua

"wah ternyata baju ku sudah kotor aku akan mengganti baju ini dengan pakaian yang aku beli kemarin." Naruto pun mengambil pakaian yang dia beli dan langsung memakainya sekarang naruto memakai pakaian baju putih dan celana shinobi dan memakai jubbah hitam yang di bawahnya ada jilatan ap da tidak lupa kain penutup mata untuk menutpi matanya..

"yah sepertinya aku sudah keren baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang…"

1 langkah 2 langkah dan 3 langkah naruto pun langsung mengerem langkahnya ..

"oh iya aku lupa kalau aku pergi kesana dengan berjalan kaki mungkin aku akan sampai sana 15 hari , baiklah sudah aku putuskan **kuchiyose no jutsu :suzaku**" dan seketika munculah burung raksaksa dengan kobaran api di seluruh tubuhnya.

"ada apa kau memangilku ke sini gaki?" Tanya suzaku.

"aku akan pergi ke konoha dan tolng cepat kau antarkan aku.!"

"ohh maaf Naruto aku sedang ada kesibukan di sana ,aku sedang nonton HIGHSCHOLL DxD bersama genbu jadi kau pinta saja ke byako dia kan larinya sangat cepaat." Suzaku pun menghilang dengan kobaran api.

"huhh dasar makhluk bodoh hanya menonton saja kerjaanya baiklah aku akan panggil byako saja **kuchiyose no jutsu :byako**"

Dan munculah harimau besar dengan mata di tutup sebelah seperti bajak laut dan di sekujur tubuhnya mncul kilatan kilatan listrik.

"Ada apa gaki kau memanggilku?"

"tolong antarkan aku ke konoha!"

"baiklah aku akan mengantarkan ku tapi aku akan memperkeci tubuhku dulu" byakko pun meperkecil tubuhnya menjadi ukuran harimau biasa.

"cepat naik kau naruto"

Naruto pun langsung naik ke atas tubuh byakko..

" baiklah byakko kita pergi"

Byakko pun berlari dengan cepat dan menabrak pohon pohon sampai hancur..

.

.

. di konoha ternyata Menma dan jiraya sudah sampai gerbang ..

" wah Menma dan tuan Jiraya rupanya " Tanya para penjaga gerbang.

"yah apa kabar? Sahut Menma dengan senyum 5 jari nya.

"hey Menma ayo kita melapor dulu kepada ayahmu."

"baiklah ayo kita ke gedung hokege secepatnya" teriak Menma dengan girangnya

Di gedung hokage.

"hey tou-san aku sudah pulang."

"Wah Menma kau sudah datang ternyata?" Minato pun langsung memeluk Menma " aku senang rrupanya kau sudah datang ibumu sangat merindukan mu sekali "

"yahh tou-san aku sangat merindukan mu dan kaa-san "

"ngomong ngomong kapan kau datang?"

"ohh aku baru saja datang tadi. Ohhh ! iya tou-san Aku ingin mengikuti duel antara shinobi yang akan di adakan 10 hari lagi."

"jangan." Ucap Minato dengan nada dinginnya.

"kenapa jangan tou-san?"

"aku tidak mau kau celaka karena duel shinobi bukanlah pertarungan sembarangan .duel shinobi di ikuti oleh shinobi yang berbakat."

"Ternyata kau meragukan kekuatan Menma yaa" balas JIraya kepada Minato.

"bukan bukan seperti itu sensei ,aku hanya tidak ingin Menma terluka."

"jangan seperti itu Minato sekarang kemampuannya sudah hebat semua jurus ku sudah aku wariskan kepadanya."

"baiklah kalau seperti itu tapi ingat Menma kau tidak boleh kalah."

"tenang saja tousan aku pasti tidak akan kalah"

Di tempat Naruto

"whuaahhhh ahhhh whuaahhh jangan terlalu cepat byako nanti rambut keren ku akan rusak " kata Naruto sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"jangan banyak bicara kau gaki nanti ada lalat yang masuk ke dalam mulut mu"

"apa aku tidak dengar?!" teriak Naruto dan leuppp ternyata 1 lalat masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" hmmm dasar bocah bodoh" ujar byako dengan suara beratnya..

"siap siap naruto aku akan berlari sangat cepat"

Dan benar saja byako berlari sangat cepat sampai sampai pohon pohon hancur terkena hembusan angin byako..

"Apa itu izumo ?"

"itu itu hari harimau tapi siapa yang menunggangi harimau putih itu"

"aku tidak tahu dia siapa mungkin dia ingin mengikuti pertandingan."

Byakko pun memperlambat jalannya dan bebearapa saat kemudian byakko sudah sampai di gerbang konoha.

"maaf anda siapa?" Tanya kotetsu

"saya hanya seorang mengelana saja yang ingin beristirahat di desa ini"

"hmm baiklah silahkan anda masuk"

"hahah terima kasih paman"

.

.

.

skip duel shinobi.

Para ninja ninja hebat sudah berkumpul di tengah arena yang sudah di siapkan dan para ke lima kagepun juga sudah duduk di tempat paling atas ..

"Baiklah acara akan saya mulai pertama tama adalah pertarungan Namikaze Menma dari konoha melawan haruto dari kumogakure ( karakter bikinan author) untuk Menma dan Hotaru silahkan masuk ke arena"

Menma dan hotaru pun memasuki arena pertandingan.

'aku ingin tahu seberapa besarnya kekuatan mu' ujar Naruto dalam hati..

"baiklah pertandingan mulai"

Menma langsung menyerang Hotaru dengan taijutsunya tetapi Hotaru tidak mau kalah dengan Menma, Hotaru langsung Membuat heandseal **raiton :raigatana **..Hotaru langsung menyerang Menma dengan pedang petirnya sehingga Menma di buat kewalahan oleh Hotaru sehingga membuat Menma mundur 2 meter..

Menma langsung membuat 3 klon bayangan dan masing masing mereka membawa pedang yang terbuat dari angin sehingga Menma dan 3 klon bayangan Menma menyerang dari semua sudut..

'sial aku harus bagai mana ini' ujar Hotaru dalam hati " baiklah aku juga akan mebuat klon yang lebih kuat **ration:kage bunshin no jutsu"** Hotaru langsung membuat 3 klon bayangan petir dan langsung menyerang 3 klon bayangan Menma

"aku masih belum selesai Menma **raiton : senbon "** Hotaru dan 3 klon petir Hotaru langsung membuat jarum jarum petir.

Sfx: syret syret syret syret

Bunshin Menma langsung menghilang dan Menma sendiri langsung terluka..

"sial ternyata dia lumayan hebat juga ,baiklah aku akan memakai **sage mode"** Menma langsung masuk dalam sage modenya dan 1 bunshin Menma menghilang yang sedang mengisi chakra alam di hutan.

"**Senpou: odama rasengan". **Menma langsung membuat rasengan berukuran besar dan langsung menghantam tubuh hotaru hingga baju hotaru compang camping dan badan Menma terluka parah..

"a a a ku masih ku ku at" tetapi hotaru langsung terjatuh saat selesai berbicara dan bruuk hotaru pun pingsan..

"pemenangnya adalah Menma dari konoha"

Penonton pun langsung bertepuk tangan karena jagoan mereka menang.

"anak anda memang hebat tuan hokage" puji tsucikage

"terimakasih atas pujian anda tuan tsucikage dia memanglah anak kebanggaanku"

Di bangku penonton.

"wah ternyata kekuatan mu lumayan juga Menma." Puji naruto sambil senyum devilnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya dan budayakan setelah membaca review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yami naruto**

Chapter 4

Pertandingan yang di adakan di Desa Konoha pun berjalan dengan lancar dan tampaknya pertarungan Naruto belum saja di laksanakan di karenakan pertandingan selanjutnya akan di mulai lagi minggu depan .Para penonton dan para pengikut pertandingan serta para kage pun pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan..

"sial ,hari ini aku tidak bertarung padahal tangan ku sudah gatal ..hmm baiklah tidak apa apa lebih baik aku sekarang akan berkeliling konoha saja ."

Saat Naruto akan pergi dari arena pertandingan itu tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara para Hewan kuchiyosenya memanggil.

'naruto naruto cepatlah kau pergi keutan kematian dan panggilah kami ! kami punya sesuatu untuk mu'

'baiklah tunggu nanti pasti aku akan kesana'

Di kediaman Namikaze

"Menma kau memang hebat tak salah Tou-san menyuruh jiraya sensei melatih mu" puji Minato kepada anaknya

"tentu saja tou-san aku kan orang yang akan menggantikan tou-san menjadi hokage kelak nanti.."

"hhmmm baiklah kalau seperti itu Tou-san sangat mendukung jika kelak nanti kau yang mengantikan Tou-san

"Tou-san aku punya satu permintaan. "

"apa itu Menma?" Tanya Minato

"bolehkah aku mempelajari hiraishin Mu?

"itu mustahil Menma karena kau sangat tidak berbakat soal fuinjutsu karena hiraisin teknik perpindahan yang menggunakan kertas fuin"

"hmm baiklah tidak apa apa."

Di hutan kematian

"baikah sekarang aku sudah sampai di hutan kematian aku sekarang harus memanggil hewan bodoh itu, **kuchiyose no jutsu :Suzaku,Seiryu,Byako & Genbuu."**

Datanglah ke 4 hewan penjaga arah mata angin.

"hm baiklah ada apa ?" Tanya Naruto

"sebelumnya Naruto bukalah penutup mata mu!" perintah seiryuu

"baikalah" Naruto pun membuka kain yang menutupi matanya dan tampaklah mata sage Naruto.

"bagus Naruto ,kami mempunyai sesuatu untuk mu dan bisa kau pakai untuk membalaskan dendam dendam mu."\

"apa itu?"

"sharingan shinsui." Ujar Byako

"untuk apa aku memiliki sharingan toh sekarang aku sudah kuat"

"dasar bocah bodoh memang kau sekarang sudah kuat tapi kau harus tahu sage mode mu itu terkadang kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya karena chakara alam yang terus memasuki tubuh mu itu, maka dengan sharingan milik uciha shinsui ini kau bisa mengurangi dampak dari sage mode mu" teriak Genbuu

" ohh begitu baikalah"

"tutuplah sekarang matamu naruto "

Seketika mata naruto berubah menjadi kuning dan kelopak matanya tetap saja berwarna merah (seperti mata ssj 4 goku)

"kenapa mata ku sekarang berubah?"

"Itu karena sharingan yang sudah kami tranflantasikan kepada matamu dan coba sekarang kau aliri chakra kepada mata mu itu "

Naruto pun mengaliri chakra kepada matanya dan seketika mata naruto menjadi sharingan 3 tamoe dan berputar lagi menjadi mangekyou sharingan uciha shinsui.

"setau ku mata ini jika terus di pakai akan mengalami kebutaan?"

"tapi ini tidak Naruto karena mata sharingan ini telah bergabung dengan chakra sage mode mu yang selalu aktif dan sekarang kau tidak perlu menggunakan kain untuk menutupi Mata mu karena mata aneh mu sudah berubah!"

"tapi aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan? Darimana kalian mendapatkan sharingan ini?"

"ceritanya seperti ini Naruto. dulu saat terjadi perang dunia shinobi yang ke 3 Danzo yang menginginkan mata sharingan ini dari uchiha shinsui, dia bertarung melawan Shinsui dan akhirnya Shinsui kalah dan tewas ,saat Danzo akan mengambil mata sharingan ini ,Byako datang dan langsung menghantam Danzo yang sudah kelelahan dan Byakko pun mengambil sharingan milik shinsui dan mengubur jasad shnsui di hutan"

"ohh seperti itu baiklah terimakasih kalian sudah memberi hadiah yang sangat berguna"

"sama sama Naruto baiklah kami pergi dulu" 4 hewan itu pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap yang sangat tebal

"uhuk uhuk uhuk … selalu saja mereka meninggalkan asap tebal .. ahhh aku lapar sekali sudah lama aku tidak makan miramen kesukaan ku itu"

Naruto pun berjalan santai dari hutan menuju kedai ramen .

Sesamainya di sana naruto memesan mie ramen ukuran jumbo.

"paman saya pesan mie ramen jumbonya dua" teriak Naruto

"ohh yaa baik tunggu sebentar yaa"

"baik paman" jawab Naruto

Ayame pun mengantarkan miramen pesanan Naruto.

"silahkan"

"yaa terima kasih" jawab Naruto.

"siapa anda saya baru melihat anda di desa ini" Tanya paman Teuci kepada Naruto

"saya adalah shinobi pengelana tuan saya dang ke desa ini untuk mengikuti pertandingan duel shinobi ini."

"ohh begitu yaa"

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"saya taruh uangnya di meja yaa paman."

"yaa terimaksih ,datang lagi yaa"

'wahh sepertinya aku harus membeli baju dan senjata tapi uang ku hanya cukup untuk membeli baju saja . tapi baiklah tidak apa ap beli baju saja ' batin Naruto

Naruto pun mampir di toko yang menjual banyak baju.

'hmm aku beli baju yang mana yaa .'Naruto kebingungan

"wah sepertinya ini bagus "

Naruto pun langsung memakai baju yang ia beli baju Naruto berwarna hitam dengan lambang uzumaki di belakangnya danmemakai celana shinobi dan memakai jaket hitam dengan corak api biru di belakang jaketnya..

'sepertinya orang orang konoha tidak menegenali ku biasanya mereka kalau melihatku langsung melempariku dengan batu karena aku dianggap sebagai parasit bagi keluarga Namikaze dan mungkin mereka tidak mengenaliku karena warna rambutku sekarang'

Di kediaman uciha

**(di sini author buat clan uciha tidak di bantai oleh itachi)**

"Sasuke sepertinya minggu depan kau akan bertanding."

"benarkah itu nii-san?"

"yaa benar sasuke apa kau siap?"

"tentu saja aku siap dengan mata mangekyou yang aku dapatkan saat berlatih bersama orocimaru sensei aku pasti menang, tapi dengan siapakah aku akan bertanding? ."

"aku tidak tahu Sasuke sebaiknya kau bersiap siap saja"

"hmm baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Skip 1 minggu kemudian

"Baikalh para hadirin dari dunia nyata dan dunia gaib pertandingan yang kita tunggu tunggu sudah siap untuk di mulai" sambut hokge /Minato

Semua penonton pun bertepuk tangan sambil berjerit jerit.

"Baiklah wasit silahkan mulai."

"Baiklah tuan hokage , pertama tama kita panggil uciha sasuke "

Sasuke pun langsung datang ke arena pertandingan dengan shunshinya dan semua fansgirl nya berteriak teriak dengan kencangnya.

"dan yang akan menjadi lawan Sauke adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua keadaan pun menjadi hening saat wasit menyebutkan nama Uzumaki Naruto anak dari Hokage yang di kabarkan telah meninggal.

"na.. ru ..to ,, ternyata kau masih hidup" kaget Minato

"apakah kau mengenal yang namanya Naruto itu tuan Hokage" Tanya Mizukage/Mei terumi

"ya dia adalah anak ku yang telah Hilang."

Kushina pun senang bercampur sedih karena anak yang telah dia buang datang kembali.

'ohh kau Naruto ternyata kau masih hidup tapi hidup mu tak akan lama karena kau akan melawan Sasuke' batin Menma yang sangat benci kepada Naruto

Para penonton pun masih kaget karena Naruto masih Hidup apalagi dengan tim Kakasi.

"untuk yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto silahkan memasuki arena pertandingan"

Dan seketika munculah tornado angin yang sangat kuat dan perlahan lahan munculah sesosok yang berambut seperti Minato tapi berbeda warna dan mata kuning dengan kelopak mata berwarna merah

"Ternyata lawan ku kau Teme"

"hmm, ternyata kau masih hidup. ku kira kau sudah mati "

"jangan bercanda kau Sasuke tak ada satu orang yang bisa membunuhku bahkan dewa sekali pun . haahahahahha " sombong Naruto

"dan sekarang aku yang akan membunuh mu Naruto"

"silahkan saja jika kau bisa."jawab naruto sambil membuat pedang es dan pedang cristal.

Sasuke pun berlari kearah Naruto dengan membawa pedang yang ia sudah aliri chakra petirnya, Saseke pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical tapi dapat di tahan leh pedang esnya.

"serangan macam apa itu Sasuke "

"jangan remehkan aku Naruto" Sasuke pun langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tamoenya.

Sasuke pun langsung menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta tapi tetap saja masih bisa di tahan oleh Naruto.

Di bangku Hokage

"kakasi apa yang terjadi dengan mata Naruto kenapa matanya berubah menjad seperti itu?" Tanya Minato kepada Kakasi

Kakasi pun lalu membuka hitai atenya dan nampaklah mata sharingan nya

"senjutsu"

"apa senjtsu darimana ia mempelari jutsu itu"

"aku tidak tahu sensei yang jelas senjutsu ini berbeda ."

"berbeda bagaimana maksudmu?"

"chakra alam seperti terus memasuki tubuh Naruto "

"itu mustahil Kakasi jika chakra alam terus memasuki tubuhnya dia pasti akan berubah menjadi sesuatu dan lama kelamaan dia akan menjadi batu selayaknya seperti sage mide katak."

"tapi ini tidak sensei chakra alam terus saja masuk dan menjadikan Naruto tidak kehabisan chakra"

Di arena pertandingan Sasuke pun berhasil mengenai lengan naruto sampai berdarah tetapi anehnya luka Naruto langsung tertutup kembali .

"apa yang terjadi lukanya menutup, baiklah akan aku serang dengan ninjutsu **kage bunshi no jutsu ** " sasuke pun membuat 2 clon bayangan dan 2 clon itu langsung merapal heandseal

**. Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Naga)**

**Katon: Endan (Elemen Api: Peluru Api)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)**

3 jurus pun langsung mengarah ke Naruto tapi Naruto hanya diam saja

"cihh jurus rendahan" naruto pun langsung membuat kubah cristal tanpa heandseal yang langsung melindungi Naruto dan Brukkkk terjandi benturan jurustanpa di sadari naruto Sasuke sudah berda di belakangnya dan langsung memukul Naruto dengan tangan susano'onya dan berhasil membuat Naruto terpental .

"sial aku lengah." Naruto pun langsung melempar pedang es dan pedang cristalnya dan tiba tiba pedang es Naruto berubah menjadi harimau es sedangkan pedang cristal berubah menjadi naga .

Semua penontonnya pun kaget karena jutsu tanpa hendseal Naruto.

"anak mu memang hebat Hokage" puji raikage

"yaa aku tidak menyangka dia sangat hebat tapi …"

"tapi apa hokage"

"ohh tidak tidak"

Kembali ke tempat Naruto ,Harimau dan naga naruto masih terus melesat ke arah susanoo sasuke.

"sial ternyata dia sangat hebat" sasuke pun bersiap menahan jutsu Naruto dengan tangan susanoonya dan brugggg tangan susanoo sasuk hancur dan tulang rusuk susanoo sasuke pun hancur dan berhasil membuat sasuke terpental kebelakang

"aku masih belu selesai Sasuke" Naruto pun memukul tanah dengan tangan yang dialiri chakra senjutsu dan seketika tanah retak dan menjalar kea rah Sasuke dan langsung terciptalah lubang sehingga Sasuke pun masuk kedalam lubang tersebut

" tamatlah riwayat mu Sasuke" Naruto langsung melemparkan tombak es yang sangat besar , sasuke pun mulai bangkit dan mulai menciptakan susano'onya kembali dan tertahanlah tombak es Naruto oleh tameng susano'o Sasuke .

"cihh,sial ternyata dia bisa menahan serangan ku " kesal Naruto

Sasuke pun bersiap menembakan panah yang di lapisi oleh amaterasu.

"Amaterasu api yang tak pernah padam selama 7 hari 7 malam , aku harus berhati hati"

Syruuuttt bunyi panah yang sudah melesat kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah terpaksa aku harus menggunakannya .. **chakra chains**" seketika munculah 10 rantai chakra dari tanah yang langsung menahan panah sasuke.

"aku sudah muak dengan pertandingan ini" naruto pun menggerakan 5 rantai chakranya yang langsung mengikat susanoo sasuke dan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya .

"sekarang tamatlah riwayat mu"

Cengkraman rantai itu pun semakin kuat sehingga susanoo pun mulai hancur dan 5 rantai chakra lagi langsung di lapisi elemen meiton Naruto dan langsung berputar seperti membuat 5 bor yang langsung mengarah ke Sasuke ,,

1 meter bor rantai chakra itu yang akan mengenai Sasuke tiba tiba berhenti dan yang memberhentikannya itu adalah Naruto sendiri ..

"aku tidak akan membunuh mu Sasuke karena hanya kau satu satunya teman bagiku sejak aku kecil kau selalu menolong ku dari amukan warga "

Semua orang konoha yang mendengar itu merasa bersalah apalagi Minato dan kushina.

Tetapi Sasuke tiba tiba pingsan karena sudah kelelahan..

"baiklah pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Semua penonton pun bertepuk tangan dan naruto pun menghilang dengan tornado yang dasyat …

..

.

. TBC

Budayakan review setelah membaca ..


	5. Chapter 5

**Yami Naruto**

Chapter 5

Di bangku penoton yang khusus (v.i.v) Kushina melihat anak pertamanya datang kembali ke konoha sangatlah senang tapi perasaan senag itu bercampur dengan kesdihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam di karenakan perlakuan mereka terhadap Naruto saat Naruto kecil dan pertandingan pun di istirahatkan selama 1 jam di karenakan arena yang hancur ..

"Baiklah para tuan kage saya mau menemui istri ku terlebih dulu" ujar Minato kepada para kage.

"hmm baiklah Minato tapi jangan lama lama" balas Raikage

"baik" Minato pun menghilang dengan hiraisinnya menuju ke bangku kushina.

"kushina ayo kita cari Naruto"

"ba .. ba ..baik" angguk kushina.. Minato dan kushina pun mencari berkeliling desa hingga mereka menemukannya berda di hutan kematian

.

.

Di hutan kematian rupanya naruto sedang tiduran di bawah pohon sambil memandang kea rah langit ..

"hmm inilah yang di namakan Hidup , udara yang bersih dan burung burung berkicau dengan ria tetapi tetap saja aku masih kesepian .. ohh KAMI-sama pertemukanlah aku dengan seorang teman atau seorang gadis untuk menemani ku"pinta Naruto

Tapi tiba tiba Naruto di kagetkan saat Minato dan Kushina datang sontak saja Naruto pun langsung berdiri.

"mau apa kalian ke sini? Apa kalaian ingin mengusir ku kembali" Tanya Naruto kepada Minato dan KUshina

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari mereka dan kushina langsung berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Naruto kaa-san sangat merindukan mu" ujar Kushina yang sambil memeluk Naruto

"apa aku tidak salah dengar?" jawab Naruto

"tidak Naruto kau tidak salah dengar aku dan ibu mu sangat merindukan mu kami menyesal atas perlakuan kami kepadamu dan tolonglah maafkan kami" sahut Minato kepada Naruto

Tetapi Naruto langsung langsung melepaskan pelukan ibunya dengan kasar dan Naruto langsung mendorng Ibunya dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

"kemana saja kalian, dulu saja aku kalian buat menderita dan sekarang kalian datang menemuiku untuk meminta maaf.. hmm tidak semudah itu aku memaafkannya dan kalian harus ketahui aku sekarang ini sudah tidak mempunyai ayah dan ibu lagi ,mereka sudah matii! ."

"jangan bicara seperti itu Naruto kami adalah orang tua mu,maaf kan kaa-san Naruto , selama bertahun tahun kaa-san menyesali semua perlakuan kaa-san kepadamu"!

Naruto bukan menjawab pertanyaan mereka tetapi Naruto malah pergi dengan hembusan anginnya .

"sudahlah Kushina ,nanti kita temui dia lagi "

Minato pun dan kushina pergi dari hutan kematian dan kembali lagi ke arena pertandingan.

"baiklah saat saat yang kita tunggu tunggu pun akan segera di mulai kemabali dan sekarang adalah pertarungan Menma dengan jirobo dan tayuya dari Otogakure "

"sepertinya anakmu akan melawan 2 orang sekaligus , apa kau yakin dia akan menang "

"aku yakin dia akan menang walau pun berhadapan dengan 2 orang asuhan tuan Orocimaru" balas Minato

.

.

.

Tayuya pun meniupkan seruling iblisnya dengan nyaring untuk mengacaukan pendengaran Menma..

Sfx: ngiiiiiiiiiinnnggggggggggggg

"sial suara seruling ini sangat nyaring membuat telingaku sangat sakit ,, ahhhh ahhh" teriak Menma sambil memegang telinganya yang kesakitan

"Jirobou sekarang " perintah Tayuya

Jirobou pun berlari bersiap untuk Menghantam Menma , "Raskan ini **SAKANKEN" **jiroubou pun melayangkan tinjunya kearah pipi Menma sehingga Menma terpental 5 meter dan berhasil Menabrak batu ..

"aaaaa !" teriak Menma yang meringis kesakitan

" giliran mu Tayuya" perintah Jirobou

"**Mateki: Mugen Onsa (Seruling Iblis: Rantai Hantu Suara; genjutsu suara"**

Menma pun terkena genjutsu seruling dari Tayuya ..

'sial aku terkena genjutsu aku harus mematahkan genjutsu ini tapi bagai mana caranya' batin Menma sambil berfikir "baiklah akan aku coba cara untuk elepaskan genjutsu yang di ajarkan jirayan sensei

Menma lalu mengumpulan chakranya hingga beberapa menit ia langsung meledakan chakranya dalam jumlah banyak dan Menma pun berhasil terlepas dari genjutsu tayuya..

"sial ternyata dia bisa lepas dari genjutsu ku" gumam Tayuya dengan kesalnya

"kau jangan menyesal dulu Tayuya, Ini saatnya kita untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan kita yang sesungguhnya!"

"hmm baiklah ,ayo JIroubo"

Tayuya dan Jirobou pun lalu di selimuti oleh tanda tanda aneh dan tanda tanda itu pun langsu bersatu dan membuat mereka terlihat seperti monster yang menakutkan, Tayuaya pun langsung merapal handseal dan mengigit jarinya

" **kuchiyise no jutsu ; doki**" Tayuya memanggil 3 makhluk aneh yang bisa di kontrolol oleh seruling ibliss milik tayuya.

makhluk aneh itu pun berlari kearah Menma dengan cepat.

Tetapi Menma yang tidak mau kalah langsung merapal handseal

"**Kagebunshin no jutsu**" Menma pun lalu memanggil ratusan clon bayangan untuk menahan sebentar para doki tersebut sedangkan Menma yang asli sedang mengumpulkan chakra alam di belakang pohon yang berada di dalam arena sedangkan 5 bayangan lagi sedang membuat jutsu.

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemen Api: Misil Pembakar Naga Api)**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemen Api: Misil Pembakar Naga Api)**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemen Api: Misil Pembakar Naga Api)**

**Futon :daitopa **

**Futon: daitopa**

3 jurus api dan 2 jurus angin pun menyatu sehingga terciptalah semburan api yang sangat besar yang mengarah kepada para doki. Jirobou yang melihat itu dengan gesi langsung merapal handseal

"**doton : taju doryuheki." **Jirobou pun mengeluarkan dinding berlapis untuk menahan serangan Menma..

Dan blarr terjadi lah ledakan akibat benturan jutsu tersebut dan terciptalah asap lumayan tebal ,puluhan clon bayangan Menma pun mulai berlarian sambil memegang kunai untuk menyerang ketiga doki milik Tayuya dan sekarang giliran Menma yang asli berlari untuk menghantamkan tinjunya yang dilapisi chakra alam kearah dagu Jirobou( bugg) jirobou pun terpental terpental ke atas, satu persatu clon bayangan Menma pun menghilang akibat serangan para doki yang terlalu kuat

"sial ternyata 3 doki itu lumayan kuat, baiklah akan aku bereskan dengan jutsu andalan ku ini ** dai rasenringu"**terciptalah bola hitam dengan cincin putih yang melingkarinya dan Menma pun langsung melempar jutsu nya tersebut kearah Tayuya dan para doki..

"jurus apa itu" Kaget Tayuya yang berlari menghindari jutsu tingkat tinggi tersebut tapi nihil serangannya menegenai Tayuya dan para Doki

Dan blarr dan terjadi lagi ledakan bahkan ledakan ini lebih besar dari serangan 5 bayanagn Menma tetapi belum selesai jirobou yang tadinya tergeletak bangkit kembali dan bersiap untuk menyerang Menma dengan taijutsunya.

Jirobou pun bersiap memukul muka Menma teapi Menma pun berhasil menahanya jirobou pun merasa serangannya dapat di hindari dengan mudah bersiap mendang Menma secara vertical tapi lagi lagi dapat di hindari Menma.

"serangan macam apa itu gendut?" ujar Menma yang menghina serangan JIrobou

Jirobou pun yang merasa di hina langsung menciptakan batu yang ukurannya sangat besar..

"Mati kau bocah" teriak Jirobou kepada Menma yang bersiap melempar batu raksaksa tersebut

"hmm kau pikir kau akan bisa membunuh ku dengan serangan seperti itu , **senpo :odama rasengan"** Menma pun menghantamkan rasengan besarnya kearah batu tersebut hingga berlubang tetapi rasengan itu masih melesat dan berhasil mengenai tubuh jirobou hingga pingsan dan Menma pun berhasil maju ke final karena berhasil mengalahkan mereka

Semua penoton pun bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan Menma yang spektakuler tersebut.

"benar benar Sage mode yang sangat kuat," puji para penoton

"dia memang anak tuan hokage tidak salah kita membanggakan shinobi konoha " ujar penonton yang bangga atas kemenangan Menma

Menma pun langsung menonaktifkan Sage modenya dan tampaknya Menma sangat kelelahan saat menonaktifkan sage modenya.

"baiklah 1 minggu lagi kita akan melihat pertarungan Uzumaki Naruto Melawan Bee dari kumogakure.," teriak pembawa acara kepada para penonton

'wah ternyata minggu depan adalah pertandingan mu Bee sepertinya nanti kau akan kerepotan' Batin Raikage

' cih sial ternyata pertarungan ku di undur lagi sungguh membosankan pertandingan ini' batin Naruto

.

.

.

.

Di hutan kematian terlihatlah anak berambut merah sedang melempari batu kearah danau tapi tiba tiba terdengar suara yang sangat berat dan besar terdengar oleh Menma.

"sepertinya nanti di final bisa bisa kau akan menghadapi jincurki dari hacibi atau kau akan melawan kakak mu"

"aku tidak perduli siapa yang akan aku lawan yang jelas mereka berdua akan mati oleh ku"

"sombong sekali kau Menma , kau belum tahu kemampuan dari jincuriki hachibi dia sudah bisa mengendalikan bijunya dengan sempurna dan kau harus tahu Menma sepertinya di dalam tubuh kakakmu terdapat chakra yang besar berwarna hitam tetapi yang aku heran aku sangat vamiliar dengan chakra itu "

"hmm cakra hitam yaa , maka dengan itu kau harus membantu ku agar aku memenagkan pertandingan tersebut" perintah Menma kepada Kyuubi

"hmm membantu mu , lepaskan aku terlebh dahulu"

"aku tidak sebodoh itu jika kau aku lepaskan mungkin saja kau akan mengamuk di konoha"

"hmm pintar juga kau ternyata ..baiklah aku akan membantu mu tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukan nya"

"kau harus yakin kepada ku kyuubi aku adalah patner mu "

"baiklah tutup matamu sebentar akan aku berikan sesuatu!"

Seketika munculah samurai berwarna merah darah yang ukuranya lumayan panjang.

"sekarang bukalah matamu! Cepat" perintah kyuubi

"apa ini kurama?"Tanya Menma

"dasar bodoh itu adalh samurai !"

"ya aku tahu ini samurai tapi untuk apa?"

"ya tentu saja untuk membantu mu memenangkan pertandingan ,samurai itu adalah samurai yang ketajamanya melebihi samurai samurai lain bahkan samurai itu bisa menegeluarkan elemen yang sama dengan pemiliknya. .

"wah ternyata tidak sia sia aku menjadi jincuriki dari kyuubi yang baik ini" puji Menma karena sudah di beri pedang oleh kyuubi.

"hmm sudahlah sekarang aku mau tidur terlebihdahulu"

Rapat kage.

Para kelima kage pun berkumpul untuk melaksanakan rapat tentang pertandingan Naruto dengan Bee yang akan di laksanakan 1 minggu lagi..

" aku rasa pertandingan nanti adalah pertandingan para monster" ujar Raikage

"apa maksud anda tuan Raikage"Tanya mizukage

"apa kalian tidak tahu adiku Bee adalah jincuriki daru hacibi"jawab Raikage dan berhasil membuat para kage pun kaget

"sangat bahaya jika nanti Bee berubah menjadi hacibi" sahut kazekage

"Tapi tenag saja kita akan membuat kekai penghalang untuk melindungi para penoton .".

.

.

Sedangkan Bee sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melawan Naruto .

"bagaimana ini ?aku ,harus menghadapi Musuh yang kuat bakayaro konoyaro ?"ujar Bee dengan nada rappnya

"apa kau takut Bee?" Tanya gyuki/hachibi

"apa kau bilang takut? Aku sama sekali tidak takut bakayaro konoyaro"masih dengan rapp

"jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melawannya brother?"

"tenang saja bee aku akan membantu mu untuk melawan Naruto.?"

"apa kau benar brother?"

"tentu saja aku benar,sebaiknya kau sekarang berlatih saja Bee .."

.

.

.

.

.

.TBc

Budayakan review sesudah membaca


	6. Chapter 6

**Yami Naruto**

**Warning: jutsu yang memakai bahasa jepang adalah jutsu ciptaan MS dan jutsu yang memakai bahasa inggris adalah ciptaan saya .. heheheh **

Sebelumnya : Bee sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melawan Naruto .

"bagaimana ini ?aku ,harus menghadapi Musuh yang kuat bakayaro konoyaro ?"ujar Bee dengan nada rappnya

"apa kau takut Bee?" Tanya gyuki/hachibi

"apa kau bilang takut? Aku sama sekali tidak takut bakayaro konoyaro"masih dengan rapp

"jadi apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara melawannya brother?"

"tenang saja bee aku akan membantu mu untuk melawan Naruto.?"

"apa kau benar brother?"

"tentu saja aku benar,sebaiknya kau sekarang berlatih saja Bee .."

**Chapter 6 : Rahasia chakra besar Naruto**

Di hari yang cerah ini tepatnya di training ground clan Namikaze terdengar suara ledakan yang bertubi tubi yang di akibatkan oleh seorang pemuda gagah berambut merah dan 3 pasang kumis kucing yang sedang berlatih menggunakan samurai barunya berukuran 1 meter berwarna merah darah dan samurai tersebut di lapisi oleh api yang berkobar kobar , banyak batu besar yang berada di training ground itu hancur akibat tebasan yang mematikan samurai tersebut..

**mindscape**

"hmm tak ku sangka pedang ini sangatlah hebat, terima kasih Kurama kau telah memberikan pedang hebat ini"ucap Menma kepada kurama atau kyuubi

"hahaha sama sama gaki aku sangat senang jika kau menerima pemberian dari ku dan ingatlah gaki mulai besok aku akan melatihmu ,"

"benarkah itu kurama" teriak Menma kegirangan sambil loncat loncat

"yaa benar besok aku akan melatihmu dengan keras hingga kau akan menjadi kuat"

"baiklah kalau begitu dimana kita akan berlatih?" Tanya Menma

"besok di hutan kematian"

"hmm okey kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sekarang ,jaa" Menma pun hilang dari hadapan Kurama untuk kembali ke dunia nyata.

"aduhh aku lapar sekali ini kaa-san masak apa yaa?"pikir Menma

"Menma Menma sini masuk makan dulu kaa-san sudah membuat bala bala(bakwan) kesukaan mu cepat kesini"

"okey kaa-san aku akan meluncur kesana" Menma pun langsung berlari ke meja makan

"ayo Menma habiskan bala-bala itu"

"hahahah tentu saja kaa-san akan aku habiskan semuanya"

Menma pun makan sangat lahap dan cepat

.

.

Sedangkan di pinggir danau yang lumayan luas terlihatlah lelaki berotot kekar berambut hitam ,bermata kuning dan di sekitar matanya terdapat warna merah yang sedang merasakan kesakitan yang amat menyakitkan

" awww kenapa ini tiba tiba tubuhku merasa sakit seperti di tusuk oleh pedang 100"meringis Narutto kesakitan

"ahhh ahhh ahhh siall tubuhku sakit sekali awww" teriak Naruto yang masih merasakan kesakitan

Tubuh Naruto pun mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat deras dan urat urat di tubuh Naruto semuanya keluar

"aaaahhhhhh" teriak Naruto

Tiba tiba terdengar suara yang menakutkan di dekat Naruto

"tahan dulu bocah tahan ! aku hanya sedang menstabilkan chakra hitamku yang berada di dalam tubuhmu" ujar suara menakutkan tersebut

"si si si apa kau dan di di mana kau cepat keluar" teriak Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya dan seketika mata naruto menjadi rabun ,perlahan lahan Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya (pingsan)

**Mindscape Naruto**

Clupp cluupp clupp bunyi air yang menetes di ruangan yang sangat gelap yang tak lain di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

"di di mana aku kenpa tempat apa ini gelap sekali? Dimana aku dimana" Tanya Naruto dengan suara terbata bata

"hey bocah kemarilah cepat?" panggil suara tersebut.

"siapa kau dan di mana kau cepat keluar"Tanya balik Naruto sambil mencari arah suara tersebut

"kau ingin tahu siapa aku ?ikutilah suaraku jika kau ingin tahu siapa aku" perintah suara menakutkan itu.

Naruto pun perlahan lahan mengikuti suara tersebut berasal dan perlahan lahan mulai lah terlihat cahaya yang amat menyilaukan.

"si si siapa kau " Tanya naruto dengan gagap karena masih kesakitan "bukannya kau kyuubi?harusnya kau berada di tubuh adikku "

Naruto melihat rubah besar dengan ekor Sembilan yang melambai lambai yang berwarna hitam pekat mata berwarna merah darah dan bertubuh lumayan kekar.

"kau salah bocah aku bukanlah kyuubi" ujar makhluk besar itu

"jika kau bukan kyuubi jadi siapa" Tanya Naruto

"aku adalah sisi gelap dari kyuubi kebencian dari kyuubi dan sifat sifat negatif dari kyuubi aku adalah **Yami kyuubi **atau kau bisa memanggilku Yami kurama**"** ujar hewan yang mengaku dirinya Yami KUrama.

"jadi kau adalah sisi gelap dari kyuubi ? yang tercipta dari hal hal negativ dari kyuubi" Tanya Naruto

"yaa kau pintar sekali Bocah ,akulah yang selama ini memberikan chakra hitam yang bersar itu kepadamu sehingga semua orang menyangka kau lah yang mempunyai chakra besar itu padahal tidak chakra besar itu adalah miliku." Jelas Yami Kurama dengan suara besarnya itu

"ohh jadi selama ini kau yang memberikan chakra besar itu sehingga aku hilang kendali"

"yaa benar bocah ,maafkan aku aku terlalu sembrono memberikan semua chakra ku kepada mu itu di karenakan aku kasihan melihat mu yang selalu di perlakukan seperti itu oleh orang orang" jelas yami yang ternyata sangat kasihan kepada Naruto.

Tiba tiba Naruto pun meneteskan air matanya si karenakan ada makhluk yang mengasihaninya.

"terimakasih Yami kau telah mengasihiku kau adalah satu satunya makhluk yang mengasihiku dan mau kah kau menjadi teman ku"

"kita bukan saja sekedar teman Naruto kita adalah patner . Suka dan duka akan kita lalui bersama"

"terima kasih yami, akhirnya kami sama memberi ku teman juga"

"ya sama sama Naruto"

"tapi kenapa tadi aku sangat merasakan kesakitan saat kau sedang menstabilkan atau mengambil chakramu yang berada di dalam tubuh mu" Tanya Naruto

"itu karena chakra hitamku sudah terlalu mmenempel pada mu"

"oohh begitu yaa tapi sebentar dulu Yami dimana aku sekarang?"

"kau sekarang berada di dalam tubuhmu sendiri atau bisa juga di sebut di alam bawah sadarmu. Naruto"

"jadi kalau begitu bagaimana kau juga bisa berada di sini?"

"hmm begini ceritanya Naruto . Dulu saat ayahmu menyegel kyuubi ke dalam tubuh Menma tanpa di sadari ayahmu, aku melepaskan diri dari kyuubi dan masuk kedalam tubuhmu karena aku tahu pasti orang tua mu tidak akan memperhatikan mu ."

"ohh jadi seperti itu yaa"angguk Naruto

"Naruto aku punnya satu permintaan kepada mu?"

"apa itu Yami,cepat katakana saja?"

"Apakah kau seorang Uzumaki dan apakah kau ingin mengembalikan clan uzumaki tersebut?"

"yaa aku seorang uzumaki dan aku ingin mengembalikan clan uzumaki dan membalaskan dendam dendam dendam clan uzumaki terdahulu."

"bagus kalau begitu sekarang kau harus selamatkan wanita dari clan uzumaki yang di sekap oleh Orocimaru"

"Orocimaru ?maksudmu orocimaru sang legenda sannin dari Konoha?"

"yaa kau benar"

"untuk apa dia menyembunyikan gadis Uzumaki tersebut"

"gadis uzumaki itu sangat hebat dia bisa menyembuhkan luka seseorang hanya dengan orang yang kesakitan tersbut menggigit tubuh gadis Uzumaki sehingga orang yang sakit atau terkena luka itu akan mati.

"sial kau ular bodoh, hidupmu hanya ber experiment saja" geram Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat kuat

"di Mana dia menyembunyikan wanita uzumaki tersbut?"

"aku rasa dia menyembunyikan dia di Otogakure sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kau harus membebaskan wanita itu sekarang karena perjalanan ke Otogakure itu lumayan cukup jauh."

"yaa kau benar aku harus membebaskannya sekarang karena pertarungan ku akan di mulai 6 hari lagi tapi bagai mana cara keluar dari tempat ini?"

Tutuplah matamu dan fokuskan dirimu ke dunia nyata, tetapi kau harus ingat Naruto sekarang chakra mu sama seperti uzumaki lainnya tapi tenang saja kau mempunyai sage mode legendaris"

"ya baik aku keluar dulu jaa-" Naruto pun pergi dari hadapan Yami Kurama.

"hmm anak yang menarik, dia sangat baik tetapi para orang orang tidak tahu kebaikannya .. hhmmm tenang saja Naruto aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendam dendamu" ujar yami kurama.

**The real word**

"yaa sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang aku mencari dia!"

Naruto pun mulai berlari untuk menyelamatkan gadis Uzumaki yang dimaksud oleh Yami Kurama yang di Sandra atau di kurung oleh orocimaru di otogakure,

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari di kediaman Namikaze Menma sedang bersiap Untuk melakukan latihan bersama Kurama di Hutan kematian agar tidak ada orang satu pun yang melihat mereka berlatih.

"yoshh sekarang aku siap untuk berlatih bersama Kurama dan aku juga sudah membawa bekal untuk aku makan nanti bersama Kurama." Menma pun langsung pergi ke hutan

Beberapa saat kemudian, Menma sudah sampai di hutan kematian dengan perasaan yang sangat senang dan semangat 45 nya Menma sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"baiklah Menma sekarang kau ciptakan 1 bunshin agar aku bisa masuk kedalam tubuhnya." Perintah Kurama kepada Menma..

"baik ,**bunshin no jutsu** (puff) munculah 1 bunshin yang mirip seperti Menma

"baiklah aku akan masuk sekarang" Kurama pun masuk ke dalam tubuh bunshin tersebut dan seketika mata bunshin itu menjadi mata kyuubi dan kumis tipisnya menebal. Menma yang melihat bunshinya berubah langsung menelan ludahnya di karenakan mukanya jadi seram.

"baik Menma sekarang kita akan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, lakukan push up sebanyak 200 kali,sit up 200 kali dan skotjam 100 kali dan aku akan menmbahkan gravitasi ini menjadi 10 kalilipat"

"apa kau serius Kurama" Tanya Menma

"yaa aku serius kita sekarang akan latihan dengan keras agar fisikdan stamina mu semakin sangat kuat, baiklah sekarang mulai"

Menma pun langsung push up dan di hitung oleh Kurama

". dan sampai selesai"

"dan sekarang sit up . dan sampai selesai"

"skotjam'

Pemanasan pun berakhir dan berhasil membuar Menma mandi kerinat.

"baiklah Menma sekarang kau berdiri dan amibil nafas dalam dalam ,tahan,dan buang lakukan itu 5 kali"

.

.

."apa kau masih kuat Menma?"Tanya Kurama

"yaa tentu saja aku masih kuat" jawab Menma sambil menganggukan kepala

"bagus kalau begitu sekarang saatnya latihlah Taijutsu mu tambah kan kekuatan mu saat menendang dan memukul pohon besar itu hinggahancur"

Menma pun langsung memukuli dan menedangi pohon tersebut dengan teknik taijutsunya dan berhasil membuat pohon itu hampir rusak.

Sfx;bug bugg buggg

"setelah itu kau harus memukuli pohon berikutnya dan berikutnya hingga pohon itu hancur dalam 1 atau 2 pukulan.! Apa kau mengerti?"

"yaa aku mengerti"

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian Menma berhasil memukul pohon hingga hancur tanpa bantuan chakra.

"hebat kau Menma tapi kau jangan senang dulu, sekarang kau harus membuat rasengan menggunkan chakra api mu"

"baik akan aku coba"

Menma perlahan lahan menciptakan bola spiral berwarnam merah dan di sekelilingnya di lingkari cincin api yang sangat panas..

"bagus Menma dan sekarang coba kau lemparkan rasengan flame itu"

Menma mendengar perintah dari gurunya langsung melempar rasengan api itu kea rah pohon pohon dan dhuarrrrrr pohon pohon itu seperti terkena tornado api yang lumayan besar…

"baiklah Menma kita sudahi saja latihannya"ujar Kurama sambil menghilang dan bunshin Menma yang di rasuki KUrama juga langsung hilang puff..

.

.

.'

Beralih tempat ke tempat Naruto , Naruto yang dari kemarin masih saja berlari melewati sungai sungai dan hutan hutan. Tiba tiba dia dihadang oleh segrombolan bandit bandit yang menginginkan uang Naruto .

"Hey mau apa kalian menghalangi ku?cepatlah kalaian menyingkir"perintah Naruto dengan seringai jahatnya

"apa kau tidak takut pada kami bocah?kami ini gerombolan bandit yang di takuti oleh duniaa dan sekarang cepatlah serahkan uang yang kau punya!" jelas Bandit itu kepada Naruto

"aku sedang tidak ada waktu untuk menghanjar kalian "

"Sombong sekali kau bocah ternyata kau menantang kami hah"

Bandit itu langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk menghajar Naruto dan Bandit yang lain langsung membuat handseal

**Katon: Endan (Elemen Api: Peluru Api)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Bola Api Raksasa)**

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Elemen Api: Jurus Api Abadi Phoenix)**

3 serangan yang di luncurkan para bandit pun melesat dengan cepat tetapi kagetnya serangan mereka luncurkan hanya mengenai angin dan berhasil menghantam pohon di depannya..

"sial di mana bocah itu kenapa ia tidak ada..?" Tanya ketua bandit itu

Mereka pun di kagetkan oleh rantai rantai yang sangat banyak yang muncul tiba tiba yang mengarah kepada mereka

"Semuanya cepat menghindar" teriak si boss

"apa boss kami tidak mendengarnya"

Mereka pun berhasil tertangkap oleh rantai chakra milik Naruto

Sfx :Sret srett srett sreett

"apa yang terjadi kenapa tiba tiba ada rantai yang melilit kita."

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba tiba ada rantai"

"kan sudah aku bilang tadi kalian harusnya menghindar jadinya kan kita tertangkap bodoh"teriak si boss sambil marah kepada anak buahnya

seketika munculah Naruto yang berdiri di atas dahan pohon dengan ekpresi datarnya

"itu salah kalian ,mengapa kalian mengganggu perjalanan ku sekarang kalian harus membayarnya"jelas Naruto kepada segerombolan Bandit yang di ikat oleh rantai .

"apa bayar ?baiklah akan kami bayar tapi lepaskan dulu kami!"teriak ketua bandit tersebut

"apa melepaskan kalian? Mati dulu baru aku lepaskan"

"sial kau bocah"!

Naruto pun langsung menyebutkan nama jutsunya yang tanpa handseal tersebut..

"**Dai baku suishosa ," **munculah kubah air raksaksa yang mengurung para bandit tersebut , seketika muncul gelombang air yang sangat besar menuju kearah para bandit dan byuarrrrrrr para bandit pun terhempas oleh serangan air Naruto yang sangat dahhsyat tersebut.

"cihh dasar pendekar kelas teri membuang buang waktu ku saja" grutu Naruto sambil berlari melompati pohon pohon.

Naruto pun melanjutkan pencariannya kembali dengan berlari sangat kencang di ikuti oleh hembusan angin yang dahsyat .. wuuuuzzzzz

tapi saking cepat berlari Naruto sampai sampai tidak melihat jurang yang sangt besar yang berada di depannya ..

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"jerit Naruto yang masuk kedalam jurang

"Hey Naruto baka cepat kau panggil suzaku bukannya berteriak seperti itu ."perintah Yami

"hahaha gomen Yami KUrama aku lupa"

Naruto pun langsung menggigit jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menghentakkan tangannya.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu:suzaku**"

" eaa" jeritan burung phoenix yang di sekujurnya tertutupi api

"hey Naruto kenapa kau bisa masuk ke jurang?" tany suzaku.

"heheh tadi aku brlari terlalu cepat sampai sampai aku tidak melihat jurang di depan ku" jelas Naruto

"dasar bodoh.."

"hey hey hey cepat bawa aku ke atas saja dan antarkan aku ke otogakure"

"cihh merepotkan saja kau ini"

Suzaku pun terbang melesat ke atas untuk keluar dari jurang itu,sesampainya di atas Naruto memerintahkan Suzaku untuk mengantar Naruto ke Otogakure.

"nah Suzaku sekarang kau bawa aku ke otogakure"

"hmm baiklah,persiapkan dirimu aku akan terbag dengan cepat"

"'bai aku sudah siap"

Sfx: wuzzzzzz bunyi suara suzaku yang terbang melesat sangat cepatt

.

.

.

.TBC

Budayakan review sesudah membaca


	7. Chapter 7

**Yami Naruto**

Chapter 7:

Angin yang berhembus kencang menerma langsung ke wajah Naruto yang tampan,Hamparan langit yang luas yang di kelilingi oleh awan awan putih dan sinar Matahari yang mulai terik di akibatkan hari yang mulai siang ,Naruto masih saja melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil menunggangi burung raksaksa yang tubuhnya di tutupi oleh api, kini Naruto sudah 2 hari terbang tanpa makan dan minum sedikit pun (hebat ya Naruto, lagi puasa mungkin).

Tapi tiba tiba naruto merasakan perasaan yang aneh dalam hatinya .

'kenapa ini kenapa ?hati ku merasakan perasaan yang sulit aku artikan sepertinya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu gadis itu..' batin Naruto sambil membayangi wajah gadis Uzumaki yang cantik itu

"ada apa dengan mu Naruto ?kau tertawa sendiri sedari tadi ataukah otak mu sudah mulai miring hah ?" Tanya Suzaku kepada Naruto yang bersikap aneh .

"ahh kau Suzaku mengganggu lamunan ku saja , aku di sini sedang berkhayal apakah nanti gadis yang aku akan selamatkan itu cantik atau tidak. Kalau cantik aku harap dia secantik bidadari kalau tidak mungkin bibirnya Nanti lebar atau gemuk mungkin hahahah" jelas Naruto kepada Suzaku

"ada ada saja kau ini"

Perjalanan mereka pun mereka jalani dengan canda dan tawa bersama walau pun Suzaku itu burung raksaksa tapi daya humornya sangat kuat . Sampai sampai Naruto tertawa terbahak bahak dan terguling guling sampai jatuh dari tunggangan Suzaku, untung Saja Suzaku dengan sigap menolong Naruto kalau tidak? Munkin sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi peyek . Malam pun tiba matahri yang bersinar terang sekarang sudah digantikan oleh bulan yang bersinar indah dan langit pun sudah gelap mereka berdua pun sepakat untuk beristirahat terlebih dahulu di dalam hutan dibawah.

"ayo Suzaku kita turun ke bawah ." ajak Naruto kepada Suzaku

"Baiklah Naruto" Suzaku pun langsung turun ke bawah .

Di dalam hutan naruto di terangi oleh cahaya bulan purnama jadi hutan ini tidak terlalu gelap gulita,Suzaku pun langsung menghilangkan api yang berada di tubuhnya dan sontak saja membuat Naruto terkagum melihat bulu emas milik Suzaku yang indah dan baru pertama kalinya juga Naruto melihat Suzaku dengan keadaan seperti ini. (bentuknya mirip seperti phoninxnya miliknya sun di anime bakugan battle browlers hanya berbeda warna saja)

"hey ada apa dengan mu Naruto?kenapa mulutmu menganga lebar seperti itu?

"aku sangta kagum Suzakua, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat mu menghilangkan api yang berada di sekujur tubuhmu"jawab Naruto

"kalau saja aku tidak menghilangkan api di tubuhku mungkin saja hutan ini sudah terbakar seketika"

"ya ya ya kau benar Suzaku , sebaiknya sekarang kau nyalakan api unggun dan aku akan mencari makanan dulu di dalam hutan."

"yaa cepat sana pergi aku mau tidur dulu sebentar"

Naruto pun masuk kedalam hutan sambil memegang obor karena keadaan di tengah hutan bisa dibilang gelap . suara jangkrik dan lolongan lolongan serigala juga turut mennemani Naruto . Tanpa di sadari oleh Naruto ternyata ada 2 sosok yang berada di balik pohon yang sedang mengintainya.

"cepat kau lapor kepada Orocimaru-sama"

"Baik kapten. Aku akn segera melapor"

Ternyata yang mengintai Naruto sedari tadi adalah anbu anbu Otogakure bawahan dari Orocimaru.

Naruto yang mendengar bunyi pijakan kaki melangkah langsung mengambil kunai dari dalam kantongnya ,Naruto pun melapisi kunai itu dengan chakranya dan langsung meleparkannya ke arah balik semak semak itu

Sfx:srettt , munculah cipratan darah

"yes aku berhasil mengenai satu rusa ,sudah satu jam aku mencari makanan dan satu rusa pun aku dapatkan . hahah lumayan dehh buat mengganjal perutku yang dari tadi sudah berbunyi"

Naruto pun langsung menyayat kulit rusa itu dan langsung shunshin menuju di sana Naruto langsung membakar rusa tersebut hingga berdua pun memakannya dengan sangat lahap karena kelaparan sesudah kenyang mereka pun langsung tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sedangkan jauh dari hutan terdapatlah desa yang berukuran kecil di banding desa desa lainnya . yaa itu adalah Desa Bunyi atau Otogakure yang di pimpin oleh sannin legendaris dari Konoha.

"lapor tuan Otokage di perbatasan hutan terdapat 1 orang pemuda bersama burung yang besar" lapor Anbu itu

"siapa itu Anbu" Tanya orocimaru

"dia seperti pemuda yang mengalahkan Sasuke di pertandingan Konoha"

"ohh Uzumaki Naruto ternyata mau apa dia di kawasan ini?terus awasi dia "

"baik tuan" anbu itu pun menghilang dengan shunshinnya

"Kabuto ungsikan penduduk ke tempat yang aman"

"ada apa tuan ?kenapa kita harus mengungsikan penduduk" Tanya Kabuto

"aku punya pirasat besok akan terjadi hal yang buruk"

"baiklah tuan saya akan segera mengungsikan penduduk desa ke tempat yang aman"Kabuto pun mulai pergi untuk mengungsikan penduduk Dsa ke tempat aman..

.

.

.

Hari pun mulai pagi mathari mulai menyinari wajah Naruto ,suara burung pun berkicau merdu dan udara hutan yang sejuk menyediakan oksigen segar untuk Naruto,Naruto melihat ke arah Suzaku yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"oi..oii..oii bangun Suzaku "

"hwaahhh ada apa Naruto ?kenapa kau membangunkan ku" jawab Suzaku

"ayo cepat kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ajak Naruto

"sebelum kita Melanjutkan perjalanan sebaiknya kau pergi Mandi dulu sana ! bau tubuh mu itu sungguh tidak enak Naruto."perintah Suzaku kepada Naruto

"yo baiklah aku akan Mandi dulu, kau tunggu sebentar disini"

"hmm baiklah" angguk Suzaku

"apakau mau ikut "ajak Naruto

"tidak terima kasih tubuhku masih wangi"

Naruto pun pergi untuk mencari sungai di kawasan hutan . Mencari mencari dan mencari hingga beberapa menit kemudian Naruto menemukan sungai yang indah .Airnya sangat jernih sekali sampai sampai dasar airnya terlihat .Naruto pun langsung membuka semua pakaiannya dari celana sampai baju.

"wahh air ini sangat segar sudah 4 hari aku tidak merasakan air yang sesegar ini"gumam Naruto

"hmm kurasa sudah cukup waktu untuk Mandinya"

Naruto langsung memakai bajunya kembali ,sesudah selesai memakai baju tiba tiba suzaku muncul di hadapan Naruto dengan gagahnya .

"ayo Naruto kita pergi !" ajak Suzaku

"baiklah ayo" Naruto pun langsung menunggangi Suzaku dan bersiap meluncur ke Otogakure..

Di Otogakure terlihatlah 2 orang yang sedang beriri di atas gerbang desa seperti sedang menunggu seseorang,tiba tiba mereka di kagetkan oleh 2 orang anbu yang muncul di hadapan mereka.

"lapor tuan Otokage , pemuda itu sedang menuju ke arah desa dengan menunggangi burung raksaksa yang tubuhnya di tutupi oleh api."

"hmm baiklah laporan mu aku terima sekarang kau boleh pergi"

Anbu itu pun langsung pergi dari hadapan Orocimaru dan Kabuto.

"tuan apa kau bisa menghadapi bocah itu" Tanya Kabuto

"jangan remehkan aku Kabuto ,aku ini legenda Sannin mana mungkin aku kalah melawan anak seperti itu"

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu ,selmat berjuang saja " Kabuto pun menghilang dengan shunsinnya..

.

Setelah beberapa menit Orocimaru menunnggu tampaklah pemuda yang sedang menunggangi burung dari langit menuju ke arahnya ..

"hmm sepertinya aku sudah di sambut langsung oleh pemimpin desa ini"ujar Naruto kepada Orocimaru

"jangan banyak berteletele Naruto ada apa kesini?" Tanya Orocimaru

"aku ke sini hanya ingin mengambil gadis Uzumaki yang kau sembunyikan dan akan di jadikan bahan dari experiment mu" jawab Naruto

"enak saja kau ,dia adalah kelinci percobaan ku"

"sial kau Orocimaru jadi kau menantang ku"

Naruto langsung melesatkan kunainnya ke arah Orocimaru tapi dengan reflek seorang sannin Orocimaru berhasil menghindari serangan Naruto. Merek pun berdua sekarang beradu Taijutsu , bugg bugg buggg kelihatannya Naruto lebih unggul karena Naruto menggunakan sage mode .

"Suzaku sekarang !" teriak Naruto kepada Suzaku

" **katon :** **shot****a fireball****streak"** suzaku pun menyebutkan Nama jutsunya dan munculah tembakan bola api beruntun menyerang Orocimaru

Orocimaru yang tidak mau gosong akibat serangan mematikan yang di luncurkan oleh Suzaku ,ia langsung mengluarkan 3 gerbang kematian untuk menghalangi jutsu Suzaku

'sial burung itu mengganggu saja' batin Orocimaru

"baiklah akan aku gunakan jurus baru ku **kuchiyose no jutsu :edo tensei"** seketika muncul 3 peti mati di hadapan Naruto

"apa itu?" gumam Naruto

Peti itu pun terbuka seketika muncul 3 orang Hokage yang sudah mati. Orocimaru pun langsung melempar 3 kunai yang sudah di beri segel .

"sial ternyata dia bisa membangkitkn orang yang sudah mati"

Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju ke arah 3 hokage edii tensei tersebut tetapi 3 Hokge itu langsung merapal segel jutsu

"**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan **"munculah pohon pohon yang bersiap melilit **Naruto..**

"**Gufuu Suika no Jutsu (Jurus Pusaran Badai Air)"**

"**Katon: Endan (Elemen Api: Peluru Api)"**

Naruto yang tidak mau terluka langsung menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan menyebutkan Nama jutsunya **"****Shoton: Kurenai no Kajitsu**" munclah kubah Kristal yang melindungi Naruto dan berhasil menahan 3 serangan dari 3 Hokage tersebut.

'aku harus berbuat sesuatu kalau tidak aku akan kalah' batin Naruto

Ke tiga hokage tersebut berlari bersiap memukul kubah Kristal Naruto dengan tinju yang di aliri chakra.

"**shoton: round dome cristal" **kubah naruto pun langsung berputar sangat cepat seperti gangsing dan berhasil mementalkan 3 hokage edo tensei

"sial mengapa ke tiga hokage ini tidak mati" gumam Naruto

"ini lah keistimewaan dari jutsu edo tensei, biarpun edo tensei ku belum sempurna mereka tidak akan mati atau pun tidak akan kalah" jawab Orocimaru

'sial bagaimana ini sebaiknya aku kurung mereka dulu dan aku bunuh Orocimaru'pikir Naruto

"**Mokuton Hijutsu : Jukai Kotan" **Naruto langsung mengeluarkan tumbuhan atau pohon dan langsung mengikat ke 3 hokage tersebut.

"aku masih belum selesai **chakra chains: chains binder"** Naruto mengeluarkan rantai chakranya dari tanah yang langsung mengikat kuat ke 3 edo tensei Hokage.

'dari mana dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton dan shoton ,aku harus bisa mencuri DNAnya' batin Orocimaru

"sekarang ke 3 hokage itu tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi Orocimaru , mereka sudah aku ikat dengan rantai yang kuat. Semakin mereka bergerak maka semakin mereka terlilit dengan kuat oleh rantai ku"

Orocimaru pun langsung menutup matanya dan berfokus menghisap chakra alam.

"spertinya tuan Orocimaru mulai bersungguh sungguh" ujar Kabuto yang melihat pertarungan mereka dari jauh.

Setelah 5 menit orocimaru pun membuka matanya dan terlihatlah di kepala Orocimaru mucul 4 tanduk sedangkan di badannya muncul 1 ekor ularyang menempel.

Mereka berdua pun langsung berlari menyiapkan pukulannya masing masing

Sfx: buggg

Suara adu tinju antara Orocimaru dan Naruto membuat tanah mereka injak langsung memuntahkan ribuan ular dari mulutnya yang masing masing dari ular tersebut membawa pedang ,syret syerett syrett ular ular itu pun mengenai tubuh Naruto sehingga tubuh Naruto terkena sayatan sayatan pun mulai Mundur tapi alangkah Orocimaru terkejutnya saat luka Naruto sembuh seperti semula

'sepertinya pertarungan ini akan memakan waktu yang lama' batin Orocimaru.

Orocimaru langsung memuntahkan pedang kusanaginya .

"suzaku" teriak Naruto

"**katon :** **shot****a fireball****streak" **Suzaku pun menembakan bola api lagi secara beruntun ke arah Orocimaru

**S**fx: dhuar dhur dhuar

Orocimaru pun sulit menghindari serangan dari Suzaku sehingga membuat dia terluka lumayan parah dan kawasan yang di tembaki bola api oleh Suzaku pun hancur sehingga membuat kawah yang lumayan besar

"**Body Shedding"**Orocimaru lalu menyebutkan Nama jutsunya.

Dan lama kelamaan tubuh orocimaru berganti kulit seprti ular sehingga sekarang tubuhnya tidak ada luka sedikit pun.

"Suzaku sebaiknya kau pulang biar aku yang menghabisi dia dengan tangan ku sendiri." Perintah Naruto

"baiklah kalu begitu"

"pertarungan sebenarnya baru saja akan di mulai Orocimaru" Naruto lalu mengeluarkan chakra alamnya sehingga chakra alam Naruto seperti menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan tanah yang di injak Naruto retak seketika akibat chakra Naruto yang luar biasa.

" **-Suiton: Senjikizame"** Naruto sekarang menciptakan riatusan hiu air yang membentuk seperti gelobang yang sangat besar.

"tenyata ada orang yang bisa meniru jutsu dari KISAME sungguh hebat sekali anak ini" kagum Orocimaru.

"rasakan ini Orocimaru"

Dhuarr dhuarr dhuarr dhuarr dhuarrr terjadi lah ledakan hamper 6 menit

Tubuh Orocimaru pun tercabik cabik oleh hiu hiu air Naruto yang menyerbu secara beruntun dan permukaan yang tadinya tanah sekarang berubah menjadi danau yang lumayan luas.

Orocimaru pun kalah oleh Naruto shingga membuat perasaan Naruto lega karana telah mengalahkan legenda sannin tersebut tapi lagi lagi naruto di kejutkan oleh pukulan yang kuat yang di luncurkan oleh Hokage ke 1.

"bukanya Orocimaru telah aku kalahkan kenapa para mayat hidup ini belum saja pergi dan bagai mana mereka bisa lepas dari rantai chakrea ku?"

'apa yang harus aku lakukan ! berpikir berpikir?' Tanya Naruto dalam Hati

**Mindscape**

"Naruto sebaiknya kau segel mereka atau keluarkan jurus penyedot arwah." Perintah Yami

"apakah bisa dengan cara itu?"

"coba dulu saja Naruto"

"baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih Yami"

**Mindscape off**

'aku harus lakukan jurus ini walau pun chakra ku akan lumayan terkuras dan mode sage ku akan menghilang untuk beberapa hari' batin Naruto

"**senpou: vacuum****dragon****spirits" **munculah arwah naga dengan mata merah dari belakang tubuh Naruto. Naga arwah itu pun langsung meluncur ke arah para hokage dan 3 hokage itu pun arwahnya berhasil tersedot ke dalam perut naga arwah milikNaruto,seketika badan naruto langsung kelelahan dan sage mode yang di katakan tidak akan hilang pun ternyata bisa hilang oleh jurus Naruto sendiri yang menyedot chakra berlebihan. Dan tampaklah mata Naruto yang hitam legam seperti mata para uciha ,mata Naruto berubah akibat tranflantasi mata oleh 4 hewan penjaga arah mata angina.

Naruto pun perlahan lahan berdiri dengan susahnya , Naruto pun mulai masuk ke dalam desa untuk mencari gadis Uzumaki yang di kurung oleh Orocimaru.

"**kage bunshin no jutsu"** Naruto menciptakan 100 clon bayangan dan emerintahkan mereka untuk mencari gadis Uzumaki. Keadaan kota yang sepi membuat Naruto dan clon bayangannya mdah untuk mencari. Dari toko toko ,apartemen,rumah sakit dan tempat sebagiannya sudah di cari tetapi Naruto tidak menemukan gadis tersebut.

"baiklah mungkin aku harus masuk ke kantor otokage mungkin saja di sana ada tempat rahasia " gumam Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun berlari melompati atap atap rumah warga menuju ke arah kantor Naruto masuk ke kantor Otokage, Naruto menelusuri ke sudut sudut ruangan ,setelah skian lama Naruto berhasil menemukan gua yang di tutupi oleh lemari yang pun langsung masuk kedalam gua tersebut.

"ohh ternyata ini adalah labolatorium ular tua itu ? dan dimana dia menyembunyikan gadis Uzumaki itu."

Di kurungan Karin, Karin merasakan chakra seseorang yang dia tidak ketahui menuju ke arahnya.

"hey hey tuan tolong aku ? aku berada disini! Teriak karin

Naruto yang mendengar suara tersebut langsung menghapirinya

"ohh ternyata di sini tempatmu di kurung ? tenang saja akan aku bebaskan kau sekarang juga."

"siapa kau" Tanya Karin

"perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" jawab Naruto sambil mencoba menghancurkan penjara besi yang mengurung Karin.

Dhuarr suara penjara besi yang di hancurkan oleh Naruto dan seketika Karin langsung memeluk Naruto.

"terimakasih terimakasih karana anda telah membebaskan saya" ujar Karin sambil menangis di pelukan Naruto. "tapi ngomong ngomong kenapa tubuh anda terluka?" Tanya Karin sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku habis bertarung dengan Ular Tua itu."

"hmm begiitu yaa, sebaiknya sekarang kau gigit lengan ku"

"apa gigit lengan mu, kenapa aku harus mengigit lengan mu"

"janagan banyak Tanya,cepat saja lakukan"

Naruto pun langsung mengigit lengan Karin dan perlahan lahan luka luka Naruto menutup dan tubuh Naruto menjadi sehat kembali sehingga membuat mata Naruto berubah lagi menjadi mata sage yang terkejut karena melihat mata kuning Naruto dan sekitar mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah.

"kenapa dengan mata mu" Tanya Karin

"sebelunya terima kasih karena kau telah menyembuhkan ku dengan cepat dan jika kau ingin tahu kenapa mataku berubah menjadi kuning karena sage mode ku telah aktif. Baiklah sekarang ayo kita pergi"

"sebelum kita pergi maukah ngkau membebaskan dulu kedua teman ku." Pinta Karin

"tentu saja , di mana mereka?"

Karin pun langsung menunjukan ke arah tabung besar yang berisi air dan kearah penjara besi berlapis baja itu.

"baiklah akan aku bebaskan mereka"

Naruto lalu membuat 2 clon bayangan dan kedua clon bayangan itu langsung memukul kea rah tabung dan penjara besi itu dengan tangan yang sudah di lapisi dengan chakra alam. Dhuarrr bunyi ledakan yang di akibatkan oleh 2 clon bayangan Naruto, perlahan lahan terlihatlha manusia berambut biru yang muncul dari tabung air sedangkan dari penjara besi itu keluar seorang lelaki berambut oren dengan tubuh lumayan berotot.

"terimak kasih anda telah membebaskan kami berdua"ujar 2 pria yang di bebaskan oleh Naruto itu.

" ya baiklah sama sama, perkenalkan Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

"aku adalah SUgetsu dan yang besar ini bernama juugo"

"Sebaiknya sekarang ayo kita keluar dari tempat menyedihkan ini."ajak Naruto

Mereka berempat pun keluar bersama dari labolatorium Orocimaru dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha

.

..

.TBC

Reviewnya reviewnya kalau udah baca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yami Naruto**

Chapter 8

Di Konoha

Seminggu pun telah berlalu Pertarungan antara 2 monster sebentar lagi akan di mulai ,terlihat di seluruh penjuru bangku penonton yang sudah terisi padat dari pagi hari tadi dan sekarang keadaan arena pertarungan sudah mengalami perubahan drastis yang sebelumnya hanya berukuran sedang sekarang telah menjadi arena yang amat sangat megah dan di tutupi oleh kekai penghalang..

Di ruangan Raikage sepertinya Bee sedang di beri semangat oleh kakaknya atau Raikage A.

"bee ingat kau sekarang harus menang dan banggakan aku dan desa mu.!" Ujar Raikage kepada Bee.

"tentu saja bakayaro konoyaro" balas Bee dengan rappnya

"baguslah Bee aku bangga padamu"

..

Sedangkan di tengah lapangan sepertinya host bersiap untuk memulai acara.

"Baiklah para penoton dari bebagai Desa, pertarungan yang kita nanti nantikan selama satu minggu ini akan segera di mulai" ujar sang pembawa acara

Sorak sorak dari penonton pun semakin keras dan ramai..

"baiklah di sisi timur kita sudah terlihat ninja berbakat dari Kumogakure dengan ke 7 pedang mematikannya ."

Para penonton pun bertepuk tangan untuk Bee,.

Tiba tiba Naruto muncul dari arah barat dengan hembusan angin yang lumayan besar..

Wuzzzzzzz suara angin yang berasal dari kedatangan Naruto yang tiba tiba sehingga membuat arena pertandingan tertutupi oleh debu yang lumayan tebal,saat saat kabut mulai menghilang terlihatlahm sesosok yang gagah di sebelah barat dengan mata kuning yang berarti sage mode Naruto sudah aktif.

"baikalah pertandingan di mulai."

Sorak penonton pun semakin menjadi jadi.

Bee pun mulai berlari dengan tarian 7 pedangnya .

"rasakan ini bakayaro"

Naruto yang tidak mau terluka oleh serangan yang mematikan dari Bee langsung membuat jurus tanpa segelnya.

"**Shoton: Crystal Lance**" munculah tombak yang lumayan panjang dan kuat dari tangan kanan Naruto.

Tranggkk trankkk tranggg ..bunyi suara senjata Naruto dan Bee yang beradu

Trangg trang trangg ,Naruto mengayunkan tombaknya secara horizontal tapi dapatdi tangkis oleh Bee dengan mudah,karena gagal sekarang Naruto menghunuskan tombaknya secara vertical dengan membabi buta.

"rasakan ini" teriak Naruto

Lagi lagi serangan Naruto di block dengan mudah oleh pedang Bee dan sekarang Bee mementalkan tombak Naruto ke langit..

'sial ternyata di lumayan hebat dalam kenjutsu. Baiklah tidak ada cara lain aku harus melakukannya' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba tiba mata Naruto berputar sangat cepat dan seketika mata kuning Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah dengan 3 tamoe. Sontak saja para penonton sangat terkejut bagaimana seorang bocah Uzumaki bisa mendapatkan mata khas dari clan Uciha itu.

"tuan hokage apakah Naruto juga adalah keturunan Uciha?" Tanya tsucikage

"tentu saja tidak ,dia adalah keturunan Namikaze dan Uzumaki."

"Tapi kenapa Naruto memiliki Mata dari clan Uciha?"

"itu lah yang aku herankan sedari tadi ,kenapa anak pertamaku memiliki mata sharingan"

.

.

Kembali lagi ke pertarungan Naruto.

Kini Naruto sudah bersiap dengan mata sharingannya dan pedang petirnya yang berada di sebelah tangan kanan Naruto dan bee juga yang tidak mau kalah semua ke tujuh pedangnya sudah di aliri elemen petir semua.

Trankkzzz trangzzz trangggzzz. Bunyi pedang petir dari Naruto dan Bee yang beradu sangat cepat sehingga membuat sambaran sambaran petir mengenai arena pertandingan .

"sekarang serangan mu akan sia sia pak tua bodoh." Ucap hinaan Naruto kepada Bee

"Benarkah Bakayaro?"

"cihh tentu saja apa kau ingin bukti"

Syrettttt ,perut Bee pun berhasil terluka oleh serangan pedang petir milik Naruto .

Bee pun meringis kesakitan.

"akhh akhhh ,,sial kau bocah bodoh " Bee pun mulai marah kepada Naruto sehingga sekarang Bee memunculkan 5 tentakelnya dan kelima tentakel itu sekarang mengambil ke 5 pedang Bee dan Bee hanya memegang 2 pedang di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri.

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah langsung mengeluarkan 5 clon bayangan dan berlari cepat memutari tubuh Bee.

Di bangku penonton

"apa yang di lakukan Naruto "Tanya Suigetsu

"kau lihat dan perhatikan saja." Jawab Juugo

Bee pun langsung menghantamkan ke 5 tentakelnya kearah 5 bunshin Naruto dan sekarang Naruto juga langsung melemparkan Kunai hiraisin kearah Bee .

"apa kunai hiraisin" kaget Bee, Bee pun sudah bersiap karena pasti Naruto akan muncul di depannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Bee saat perkiraanya salah karena tiba tiba Naruto Muncul dari belakang bukan dari depan Bee sambil membawa bola biru yang berukuran sangat besar.

"**Senpo: cho odama rasengan"**

"kenapa dia muncul di belakangku Bakayaro?"

Hantapan dari serangan Narutomenimbulkan suara yang lumayan keras Dhuarrrrrrrr

Bee pun terhempas sangat jauh dan berhasil menabrak batu hingga hancur , keadaan Bee pun sekarang sangat menghawatirkan sekujur tubuhnya sekarang seperti tersayat sayat oleh benda yang tajam ..

"kau heran ya kenapa aku bisa berada di belakangmu? Baiklah akan aku beri tahu bunshinku yang kau hancurkan tadi sekarang berubah menjadi kunai hiraisin ku" ujar Naruto

Ternyata benar saja terdapat 5 kunai hiraisin di tanah tempat Bee menghancurkan bunshin bunshin Naruto.

Tiba tiba tubuh Bee di lapisi oleh chakra berwarna merah ke oren orennan ,semua penonton termasuk Raikage merasakan perasaan yang kurang baik dan sekarang perlahan lahan tentakel Bee muncul kembali tetapi jumlahnya berbeda dari yang tadi lima tentakel sekarang menjadi delapan tentakel berwarna merah pucat ,tubuh Bee pun berubah menjadi sangat besar dan sekarang Bee telah bertranformasi kedalam biju sempurnanya

Goarrr goarrr goarrr suara raungan hachibi atau gyuki yang bersiap untuk mengamuk .

"sial dia sudah bertranformasi ke dalam mode biju sempurnanya." Gumam Naruto

Hachibi pun langsung menghantamkan tinju tangan besarnya ke arah Naruto . dhuarrrr suara pukulan Bee yang menghantam tanah sampai tanah yang di pukulnya hancur tetapi alangkah terkejutnya semua penonton serangan Hachibi hanya mengenai tanah saja.

'sial Bee pukulan ku gagal'gumam Gyuki di dalam mindscapenya Bee

'tenang saja brother kita coba lagi bakayaro konoyaro'

Tiba tiba Naruto datang dari atas pohon sambil mengeprok ngeprokan tangannya.

Prokk prokk prookk

"tak ku sangka ternyata benar kata orang orang . pukulan dari seekor monster berekor dapat menghancurkan tanah dalam satu pukulan."puji Naruto terhadap Hachibi

"jangan banyak bicara kau bocah" teriak Gyuki sambil memusatkan chakra di mulutnya.

'sial dia mulai bersungguh sungguh, baiklah cepat kau serang aku makhluk besar'batin Naruto

"**BIJUDAMA"** teriak gyuuki sambil melesatkan bom biju berukuran besar.

"**Mokuton:hobi no jutsu"** Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pertahanan atau tameng berbentuk Kepala Naga terbuat dari elemen kayu untuk menahan serangan Gyuuki.

Dhuarrr dhuarr terjadilah guncangan dan ledakan keras di arena pertandingan .asap tebal pun menutupi pandangan penonton..

"aku masih belum selesai, **Mokuryu no jutsu" **teriak Naruto yang mengeluarkan beberapa ekor Naga kayu .

GYuki yang tidak mau kalah langsung melilit tubuhnya dengan ke delapan tentakelnya setelah itu Gyuki langsung memutarkan tubuhnya sehingga terjadilah putaran angin yang sangat dahsyat .Naga Naga kayu milik Naruto pun terbawa putaran hingga hancur dengan mudahnya oleh Gyuki dan Naruto sendiri terpental beberapa meter dan Berhenti mengenai batu hingga hancur.

'sial ternyata kekuatan dari biju ekor delapan benar benar tidak bisa aku anggap remeh' Batin Naruto sambil mengusap bagian sisi Bibirnya yang berdarah.

Dan sekarang Naaruto duduk bersila dan berkonsentrasi untuk Menstabilkan tenaga alam yang akan iya buat menjadi chakra penyembuhan.

.

.

Di bangku Hokage

"tuan Hokage ternyata anak mu yang satu ini kekuatannya sulit di percaya,aku sangat terkesan dengan anak mu itu dia masih bisa pulih dari serangan Bee yang sangat menakutkan itu dan yang paling aku terkesan dia bisa menggunakan Mokuton."puji Kazekage

"memang kekuatan Naruto ini sulit di percaya, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatan tersebut."Balas Yondaime

"tapi aku seperti merasa heran , dari tatapan mata Naruto aku melihat dia seperti

"Kau benar MIzukage" balas Tsucikage

Sedangkan di arena pertandingan sepertinya sekarang tubuh Naruto kembali menjadi sehat tanpa ada luka sedikit pun yang tadinya banyak bekas luka sayatan benda tajam sekarang menghilang.

"Baiklah kau dengar monster bodoh sekarang aku tidak akan main main lagi" Gertak Naruto.

Naruto sekarang telah siap dengan jutsu tingkat tingginya.

"**Senpou: Fuuton: Sunabokori" **tiba tiba di sekitar arena munculah kabut pasir yang menghantam gyuuki dengan keras sehingga membuat gyuuki terpental Menabrak kekai penghalang di arena dan tubuh gyuuki pun tersayat sayat seperti terkena sayatan benda tajam.

" **taju chakra chains no jutsu**" Naruto kali ini mengeluarkan puluhan rantai chakra dari dalam tanah dan dari dinding sekitar arena . Semua rantai itu pun seperti menari nari mengelilingi tubuh Gyuuki yang terluka . rantai rantai itu pun sekarang berputar sangat cepat memutari tubuh Gyuki..

Sretttt srettt srettt

Tubuh Gyuki pun tertusuk oleh puluhan rantai chakra Naruto yang sangat Banyak .Badan dan punggung Gyuki pun mengeluarkan banyak darah dan hal ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk para penonton melihat darah seekor Biju ..Gyuki yang merasa kesakitan tetap saja memberontak untuk melepaskan tusukan tusukan rantai yang berada dari dalam tubuhnya..

"sekarang adalah balasanku Naruto" Gyuki pun memusatkan chakra berwarna hitam dan biru dari mulutnya dan terciptalah bola padat berwarna hitam yang semulanya kecil berubah menjadi ukuran yang sangat besar.

"**BIJUDAMA**" GYuuki pun menembahkan bola hitam padat itu kepada Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang melihat itu tidak sempat membuat penghalang atau jurus untuk melindunginya dari Bijudama gyuuki.

DHUAAAARRRRRRR

Ledakan hebat pun terjadi di arena pertandingan tersebut ,cahaya yang menyilaukan pun keluar menyertai lledakan dahsyat yang diciptakan oleh BIjudama GYuuki. Rantai rantai yang semulanya menusuk GYuki sekarang menghilang secara perlahan lahan dan sekarang tubuh Naruto pun terluka parah akibat serangan Gyuki.

Gyuki dan Bee pun melihat Naruto terluka parah sangat senang , mereka pun tersenyum dengan bangga di karenakan mereka sudah memenangkan semi final pertandingan ini. Tetapi senyuman mereka berubah saat mereka mendangar suara yang berasal di hadapan mereka.

"jangan tersenyum Bangga dulu kau,aku masih belum mati dan aku sekarang juga aku akan mengalahkan mu ."

Naruto pun berdiri perlahan lahan dan seketika rambut naruto yang hitam berubah kembali menjadi kuning dan bertambah panjang sampai pantat ,mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi mata sage modenya dan chakra Naruto tiba tiba meluap luap keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto .arena sekitar pun berguncang sangat hebat akibat tekanan chakra Naruto yang sangat besar .

Para penonton yang berada di arena pertandingan pun segera keluar di karenakan mereka ketakutan oleh tekanan chakra Naruto kekai penghalang di arena pun hancur oleh tekanan chakra Naruto.

Kembali lagi dengan Naruto yang sudah menyipkan jutsunya ,tetapi jutsu ini sedikit berbeda sekarang Naruto mengankat dan membuka tanganya ke atas dan tiba tiba chakra chakra dari alam keluar seperti tersedot ke dalam tangan Naruto.

"**SENPO :** **GENKIDAMA RASENGAN**" Naruto pun menciptakan bola biru berukuran seperti bola basket dan Naruto pun langsung melesatkan bola birunya ke arah Gyuki dan yang di kagetkannya tiba tiba bola biru itu menadi besar bahkan berukuran 5 kalilipat dari bijudama gyuki. Gyukipun langsung menahan jutsu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya tetapi jutsu Naruto seperti terus mendorong dengan kuat Gyuki.

Dan DHHUARRRRRRRRR.

Ledakan super besar pun terjadi bahkan ledakan ini lebih besar dari ledakan bijudama yang amat menyilaukan pun juga menyertai ledakan jutsu Naruto arena pertandingan yang sangat amat luas itu pun hancur dan tersisa hanya tanah pun berangsur angsur mulai menghilang terlihatlah tubuh Bee yang terkapar dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sekarang wasit pun mengumumkan Naruto lah pemenangnya.

Setelah mendengar itu Naruto pun berubah seperti keadaan semula dan brukkk tiba tiba Naruto langsung pingsan .Suigetsu ,Juugo dan Karin pun langsung membopong tubuh Naruto meninggalkan arena pertandingan dengan shunshin mereka.

A yang melihat adiknya kalah dan terbujur kaku dan tak berdayah langsung membawa Bee pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"aku akan membawa adikku dulu ke rumah sakit," ujar Raikage atau A

"baiklah hati hati dan pastikan kau membawa Bee ke tangan Putri Tsunade." Balas Yondaime .

Raikage pun menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"anak mu yang satu itu memang sangat menakutkan ,kekuatannya sangat jauh di atas rata rata anak seumurannya." Puji Mizukage.

"yahh kau benar"

Sedangkan di tepi danau terlihatlah 3 orang yang sedang merawat ketua dari mereka.

"bagaimana ini Karin,?sekarang keadaan Naruto sangat parah bahkan tekanan darahnya saja sangat tidak setabil."a

"kau benar Juugo tapi tenang saja Naruto adalah shinobi yang tangguh dan percaya dia akan sembuh"

"Karin bukannya Narutobisa menyembuhkan dirinya dengan cepat"

"yaa kau benar suigetsu tetapi jutsu regenerasi Naruto hanya bisa di lakukan 3kali."

Akan kah Naruto sembuh dari luka yang sangat parah akibat melakukan jutsu terkuatnya? Dan apakah nanti Naruto akan bertarung melawan adiknya sendiri di pertandingan konoha. Simaklah chapter chapter berikutnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**YAMI NARUTO**

Chapter 9

Aku sekarang sedang berbaring lemah dan tak berdaya ? ini akibat pertarungan ku melawan si rapper gila yang mempunyai biju yang sangat kuat sehingga aku harus mengeluarkan teknik rahasia ku yang belum sempurna ini tetapi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya , karena ini adalah resiko dari pertarungan rangking S yang di adakan sejak dulu,sebenarnya Yang aku ingin keahui apakah sekarang orang tua ku sedang mencemaskan keadaan ku atau mereka sedang bergembira dan menyemangati Menma yang nanti akan melawanku di final ?!

Tetapi Untung saja aku mempunyai teman teman yang baik seperti kalian Karin,Suigetsu ,dan kau Juugo kalian bukan hanya sekedar teman tapi kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai keluarga yang sangat berarti dalam hidup ku ..

Di pinggiran danau terlihatlah rumah sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu -kayu di dalam rumah itu terdapat 3 orang yang sedang mencemaskan keadaan teman mereka yang sedang terbaring parah di atas kasur,di sekujur tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka luka yang sangat parah sehingga Karin pun susah menyembuhkan keadaan tubuh Naruto.

"bagaimana Karin apakah kau bisa menyembuhkan Naruto?"Tanya Juugo yang sangat cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan

"aku tidak bisa menyembuhkannya Juugo lukanya terlalu parah "jawab Karin sambil meneteskan air mata

"kita hanya bisa berharap mukjizat dari KAMI-SAMA untuk menyembuhan Naruto"ujar Karin.

"kau benar Karin semakin hari keadaan Naruto semakin mengkhawtirkan, ini semua gara gara gurita besar dan jincurikinya si rapper gila itu" ujar sugetsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul meja di sebelahnya.

"kau benar Suigetsu ayo kita bunuh si Rapper aneh itu mumpung dia tidak berdaya" saran Juugo

"ayo !" jawab serempak Suigetsu dan Karin

Saat mereka akan melangkah keluar tiba tiba Naruto berbicara dengan suara yang awat mengkhawatirkan.

"jangan lakukan itu Karin,Juugo,suigetsu ! kalian tidak boleh menjadi Shinobi yang pengecut seperti itu .kita harus menjadi shinobi yang kuat dan di hormati oleh musuh musuh kita jangan sampai kita membunuh orang yang sedang berbaring di rumah sakit." Ujar Naruto

"tapi Naruto kami bertiga tidak terima ,walau pun kau menang dalam pertandingan tapi dia membuat mu seperti ini."jawab Juugo.

"itu tidak apa apa Juugo ini semua adalah resiko pertandingan ini bukan"jawab Naruto

Saat Naruto selesai berbicara dengan Karin,Juugo ,Suigetsu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi tapi hal yang mengejutkan pun datan,tiba tiba muncul kilatan biru dari langit yang menghancurkan atap rumah dan memukul bagian perut Naruto hingga Naruto memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"uhukkk"

"akan ku bunuh kau Naruto kau telah mencelakai adikku hingga sekarat ,benar saja kata ayahmu kau ini memang benar benar sampah dunia yang pantas mati"

Ternyata yang memkul Naruto adalah Raikage atau A kakak angkat dari Bee

Dengan pukulan terbaik milik Raikage sekarng keadaan Naruto tambah parah

"sial kau Raikage kami akan membunuh mu" teriak mereka bertiga yang bersiap meluncurkan tinju mereka

5 detik tinju merka akan mendarat kearah raikage tiba tiba mereka di halangi oleh Amoi,Darui dan karui

"tuan raikage biar kami bertiga yang menghalangi 3 cecunguk ini dan anda silahkan urus saja orang yang telah melukai bee."

"baiklah terima kasih darui "

Raikage pun langsung melesat dengan kecepatan **Raiton no yoroi**nya dan membawa naruto keluar dari rumah

"terimalah pembalasan dari ku Naruto" Raikage pun meluncurkan pukulan pukulan yang mematikan kepada tubuh Naruto dan membuat Naruto semakin parah .

Pertama tama raikage melempar Naruto ke atas langit kemudian raikage memukul punggung Naruto dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya sehingga membuat Naruto melesat cepat ke bawah kemudian saat Naruto hampir terjatuh ke tanah tubuh Naruto di tendang sekencang kencang kencangnya oleh Raikage hingga menabrak batu dan pohon hingga hancur berkeping keping

Setelah itu raikage berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto dan menganggkat kaki Naruto Ke atas dan berancang ancang untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya " **Raiga Bomu (**Bom** Diri Petir)" **teriak Raikage sambil menghantamkan naruto ke tanah dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan seketika munculah 5 kilatan petir besertai suara yang keras.

Sfx :dhuaaarrrrrr

"tamat sudah riwayatmu bocah itu akibatnya kau bermain main denganku,takan ada satu pun orang yang bisa selamat dari raiga bomu ku" raikage pun pergi melesat meninggalkan Naruto

Naruto pun sekarang tidak dapat bergerak dia terbaring parah di kawah yang di ciptakan oleh hantaman yang di buat oleh jutsu milik raikage..

Scan berpindah ke pertarungan Suigetsu melawan Amoi

"ternyata tidak ku sangka para shinobi Kumogakure semuanya adalah pengcut . cuihh" hina Suigetsu kepada amon.

"sial kau ,tak akan ku biarkan hidup kau manusia aneh dan akan aku bunuh teman teman yang sudah melukai sensei (Bee)"

Amoi pun bersiap mengeluarkan pedang panjang miliknya dan begitu pun suigetsu mengeluarakn pedang milik Zabuza yang berhasil Naruto rebut.

Trangg trangg trang trangg trangg trangggg bunyi dari hasil hantaman dari kedua pedang milik mereka , Amoi menghantamkan pedangnya secara horizontal dan Suigetsu pun tidak mau kalah dia menahan serangan Amoi secra vertical , sekarang giliran Suigetsu yang menyerang Amoi secara membabi buta "**Suiton: Gousuiwan no Jutsu" **Suigetsu pun memperbesar tangan airnya dan mengahntamkan ke perut Amoi sehingga sekarang amoi melest dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"aku masih belum selesai, **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemen Air: Jurus Peluru Naga Air)**

Naga air itu pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Amoi dan dhuaarr terjadi ledakan yang lumayan besar . tapi tiba tiba dari belakang Suiegetsu muncul Amoi yang langsung menancabkan pedang yang sudah di aliri listrik .

"k eke ke napa kau masih bisa selamat dari serangan ku?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil tergagap gagap karena merasakan pedang listrik yang menancab di punggungnya

"itu karena yang kau serang tadi hanyalah klon petir yang aku ciptakan dan aku tahu kau sangat ahli dalam ninjutsu elemen air dan aku tahu juga kau bisa mengubah tubuh mu menjadi air itu sebabnya aku mengaliri pedang ku dengan petir."

Tubuh Suigetsu pun langsung terjatuh ke tanah akibat serangan yang berakibat sangat vatal terhadapnya.

Pertarungan juugo vs darui

Juugo yang sudah masuk kedalam jotai ichinya dan bersiap menyedot chakra milik Darui dengan tangan yang sudah di buat seperti paku.

Juugo pun melesat menggunakan jet boosternya dan siap menghantamkan tangan yang berbetuk paku ke perut milik darui tapi saat detik detik keberhasilan serangan Juugo ,tiba tiba tubuh juugo di hantam oleh Raikage yang tiba tiba datang

"apa kau baik baik saja Darui?" Tanya Raikage

"ya aku baik baik saja dan terima kasih anda telah menyelamatkan saya kalau tidak mungkin aku akan mati tapi biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini tuan Raikage."

"**ration:bunshin no jutsu"** darui menciptakan 2 bayangan petir,sekarang darui dan dua bayangan itu bersiap untuk mengeluarkan jurus adalan Darui.

"**Kuroi Kaminari = petir hitam"**

"**Raiton: Kuropansa (HaRiMau KumBanG Hitam)"**

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu "**

3 serangan tingkat tinggi pun melesat ke arah juugo dan dhuarrr terjadi ledakan yang besar sehingga membuat kawah yang berdiameter 10 meter.

Setelah Darui meluncurkan tiga serangan kelas tinggi itu Darui langsung lemas seketika .

"kau tidak apa apa darui?"

"yaa aku tidak apa apa uhukk" jawab Darui

Karin vs karui

Sebelum pertarungan fisik di mulai mereka melakukan pertarungan mulut terlebih dahulu atau adu mulut .

"hey kenapa kalian? Menyerang kami?" Tanya Karin kempada karui

"itu sudah jelaskan untuk membalaskan kekalahan bee dan untuk membunuh sampah seperti Naruto"

"jangan seenaknya kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Naruto "

"memang kalau aku berbicara seperti itu kau mau apa ? kau mau membunh ku?"

"tentu saja akua akan membunuh mu sekarang juga"

"jangan bermimpi kau bisa membunh ku"

Karui pun langsung berlari cepat sambil membawa pedangnya sedangkan Karin juga berlari dengan membawa kunai yang sudah di lapisi cakra miliknya.

Trangg trangg trangggg trangg

Serangan demi serangan pun saling beradu ,Karin dan karui pun bergiliran melakukan serangan secara membabi buta.

Tampaknya mereka berdua sekarang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Tiba tiba di sebelah barat muncul serangan yang mengarah kepada Karin.

"**Ranton: Reizā Sākasu"** laser laser itu pun menghantam tubuh Karin yang lemas sehingga membuat Karin menabrak batu besar hingga hancur.

"sepertinya misi kita telah selesai sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi sebelum ada yang melihat kita."

"ayo"

"ayo"

Di kediaman Namikaze

Di dalam rumah yang sangat megah terliatlah anak yang sedang asik makan makanan yang di sediakan oleh ibunya. Dan di training ground Namikaze terlihat seorang yang memaki jubbah dengan jilatan api di bawahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

di dalam mindscape Minato

"hey Minato apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang aku lihat dirimu seperti gelisah sedari tadi?"

"aku sedang berpikir jika nanti kedua anak ku saling bertarung dan saling membunuh"

"terus?"

"dan aku takut yang terbunuh adalah Menma, kurama?"

"jangan kau khawatirkan tentang itu menma kan sudah di dampingi oleh diriku yang lain yang pasti dia tidak akan kalah"

"apa kau yakin kurama? Apa kau tidak melihat saat Naruto mengeluarkan jurus yang bisa membuat arena bergetar hebat."

"yaa aku tahu tentang hal itu tapi teang saja aku liat dia tidak terlalu menguasai jurusnya tersebut mungkin dia tidak akan melakukan jutsunya itu lagi"

"Apa kau yakin kurama? "

"aku sangat yakin"

Mindscape off

"Ayo menma sekarang makan yang banyak agar tenagamu sangat kuat dan kau tidak akan merasa kehabisan tenaga"

"baik kaa-san akan aku habiskan semua makanan ini" jawab menma dengan makanan yang banyak dalam mulutnya.

Tiba tiba minato datan menghampiri Menma.

"aku harap kau nanti yang akan menang Menma, berjuanglah"

"aku pasti akan menang tou-san percayalah"

Kemabali lagi ke tempat naruto

Terlihat di tempat kediaman Naruto . Tubuh Karin,tubuh Suigetsu dan tubuh Naruto terluka sangat parah .

Tiba tiba muncul pusaran di tempat naruto dan munculah beberapa orang berambut merah,oren,biru, dan hitam disertai topeng yang menutupi wajahnya terkecuali 1 mata bagian kanan.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"kita selamatkan mereka yang masih hidup"

"baiklah mereka pun mengambil tubuh naruto dan Karin di karenakan juugo dan Suigetsu telah tewas di tangan para shinobi kumogakure.

Mereka pun pergi dengan cara di hisap oleh pusaran..

TBC

Budayakan review seetelah membaca


	10. Chapter 10

**Yami naruto**

Chapter 10

Hidup ku ini memang menyenagkan ,hari- hari ku selalu aku lewati dengan canda dan tawa semua keluarga ku sangat membanggakan ku termasuk juga orang orang di Konoha mereka selalu menghormatiku seperti layaknya seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Desa ,semua ini berkat jasa ku yang telah menjadi wadah dari biju terkuat dari segala biju atau bisa di sebut Kyuubi .. besok adalah hari ulang tahun ku dan hari memperingati jasa ku yang tepat jatuh pada tanggal 10 oktober. Aku harap besok para penduduk desa memperingatinya dengan meriah..

**Keesokan harinya Tanggal 10 oktober**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan lahan dan saat aku membuka mataku orang tua ku tampaknya sudah berada di hadapan ku dengan membawa kue yang besar dan di atasnya terdapat lilin berangka 17 .

"Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Menma" teriak Minato dan Kushina yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Menma.

"A.. Tou-san Kaa-san" ucap Menma yang terharu oleh perbuatan dari orang tuanya.

"ayo Menma sekarang kau tiup lilin mu dan sebutkan harapan mu" ujar Minato

"hai Tou-san" Menma pun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mengucapkan harapannya dari dalam hati dan langsung meniup lilin tersebut.

"Menma lihatlah keluar sana !" perintah Kushina

"memangnya ada apa Kaa-san?"

"sudahlah kau lihat saja" Menma pun berlari dan membuka pintu balkon rumahnya dan seketika Menma sangat kaget karena di hapannya sekarang sudah ada seluruh teman temannya dan para penduduk desa yang mengucapkan ulang tahun kepada Menma..

.

..

Sedangkan penduduk Konoha yang sedang memeriahkan acara ulang tahun dari anak Hokage dan merayakan hari sang pahlawan konoha di tempat lain tampaknya Naruto sedang beristirahat dan di obati oleh pria bekacamata yang tak lain adalah Kabuto.

"ke ke ke napa kau menyelamatkan ku Kabuto bukannya aku telah membunuh tuan mu ?" Tanya naruto sambil merasakan kesakitan.

"sejujurnya aku sangat senang akan perbuatan mu yang telah membunuh tuan ku,naruto, dengan kematian Orocimaru aku bisa bereksperimen lagi dan mengetahui jutsu jutsu dari dalam Labnya ."

"kau memang murid yang durhaka Kabuto, tapi sekarang aku di mana" ujar Naruto

"haha biarlah Naruto, kau sekarang sedang di markas Akatsuki .. kemarin kau di serang habis habisan oleh Raikage sampai kau sekarat ,untung saja Akasuki menemukan mu kalau tidak mungkin sekarang kau tak akan bisa menghirup udara lagi."

Tiba tiba seorang kakek berambut putih panjang dengan mata berpola riak air menghapiri Naruto dan Kabuto dengan jalan yang di bantu oleh tongkat.

"Naruto selamat ulang tahun"ujar pria tua tersebut

"ba ba gai mana anda tahu kalau sekarang saya berulang tahun" Tanya Naruto

"aku tahu semuanya tentang mu naruto bahkan aku tahu semua penderitaan mu karena kau sama seperti ku,dulu aku di Konoha juga di anggap sebagai sampah"

"sebenarnya si sisi apa anda?"

"aku adalah Madara uciha rival dari hokage pertama Hashirama senju"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat kaget karena bagai mana mungkin Madara yang telah di kalahkan oleh Hashirama masih hidup.

"Naruto sekarang di konoha para penduduk sedang merayakan ulang tahun dari adik mu" ujar madara.

"yaa aku tahu itu ,dari dulu mereka selalu merayakn ulang tahun Menma sedangkan aku di abaikan. Ibu,ayah ,teman teman bahkan para penduduk semua hanya terfokus kepada menma ,aku hanya bisa melihat semua itu dari jendela kamar atas ku yang berada di genteng.. semua penduduk memberikan hadiah hadiah menarik padanya."

"tenang saja Naruto setelah kau sembuh kau harus tunjukan siapa yang harus di hormati dan di takuti dan setelah kau sembuh aku punya hadiah untuk mu."

Madara pun meninggalkan tempat Naruto,sedangkan Naruto kembali lagi di sembuhkan oleh Kabuto dengan chakra medisnya yang sangat naruto tak akan sembuh secepat itu karena tulang tulangnya banyak yang patah akibat serangan mematikan dari Raikage .

"aku benar benar sangat tekesan pada mu Naruto ,kau satu satunya orang yang bisa selamat dari jutsu milik Raikage hanya orang orang tertentu yang mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang kuat bisa selamat dari Raikage."puji Kabuto .

"yaa karna aku ini hebat Kabuto ,kau jangan pernah coba coba menghinaku. lihat saja akan aku hancurkan Raikage itu dan seluruh desa akan aku buat tunduk sekaligus menghormati kepada ku."

.

.

.

Di konoho tepatnya di kantor pusat Hokage. Tampaknya Minato sangat kesal karena di tanggal merah ini dia tetap harus mengerjakan kertas kertas laknat tersebut dan di tambah para orang tua yang mengawasi saat Minato mengerjakan tugas seeorang Anbu bertopeng gagak masuk dengan shunsinnya dan muncul di hadapan Minato.

"lapor tuan Hokage-sama ,saya telah menemukan 2 mayat di tepi danau dan tampaknya mayat itu adalah 2 dari teman Naruto . ciri ciri mereka yang satu berambut biru muda dan membawa pedang 7 legenda kirigakure dan yang kedua berambut oranye dan memiliki postur badan yang besar .di lihat dari kematian mereka tampaknya mereka seperti telah di serang oleh kelompok orang orang yang tangguh dan kuat."lapor anbu gagak atau itachi uciha

"apa kau melihat Naruto di sana?"Tanya kushina

"saya tidak melihatnya tuan Hokage tapi saya melihat kawah yang sangat besar dan di tengah tengah kawah tersebut terdapat baju Naruto yang telah Hanncur."

"bagus ternyat dia mati juga,anak itu memang pantas mati karena dia itu tidak tahu di untung . saat aku dan istri ku meminta maaf atas perbuatan ku kepadanya dia tidak menanggapi ku dan malah pergi ."

"baiklah tuan Hokage saya pamit terlebih dahulu."

"yaa terima kasih atas laporan mu."

'ini adalah berita bagus untuk Menma dengan kematian Naruto .Menma resmi di nobatkan sebagai pemenag pertarungan shinobi' ujar Minato dalam batinnya

.

.

Sedangkan di tengah desa tampaknya Menma sedang sibuk mengurusi para fansgirl fansgirlnya yang sangat fanatic ini, ino yang melihat menma di kerumuni oleh para wanita seketika aura membunuhnya muncul dan membuat orang orang di sekelilingnya lari terbirit birit.

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan !"

"a a anu Ino sayang aku hanya hanya" Menma yang belum beres berbicara sektika mendapatkan hadia terindah dari ino yaitu sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar.

Para rookie 12 hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua terkecuali shino..

.

.

.

Mindscape Naruto

"yami sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku ?apakah seburuk ini kah dampak dari INFINITY SAGE MODE yang aku gunakan saat melawan Hachibi?"

"kau harusnya sudah tahu Naruto INFINiTY SAGE MODE adalah teknik akhir dari sage mode dewa penjaga arah mata angin ,saat kau menggunakan teknik itu kau belum tentu menguasainya karena tubuh mu belum terlalu kuat di masuki chakra alam sebesar itu dan dampaknya chakra itu meledak di dalam tubuh mu dan menghancurkan sebagian otot otot , saraf saraf mu dan merusak aliran chakra mu" jelas Yami kepada Naruto

"jadi aku harus bagaimana Yami apakah aku akan bisa menggunakan chakra lagi?"

"kau jangan khawatir Naruto ,kau itu adalah jincuriki ku dan aku akan membantu mu untuk menyembuhkan luka luka mu dari dalam meski butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyebuhkannya."

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu"

"baiklah"

**Real word **

Setelah Naruto kembali kedunia nyata tampaknya Madara sudah berada di samping kasur Naruto.

"Naruto aku punya kabar untuk buruk untuk mu"

"apa itu Madara-sama?"

"kau sudah di tetapkan kalah pertarungan oleh Hokage dan Menma sudah di tetapkan menjadi pemenang" jelas Madara

"ke ke kenapa itu bisa terjadi ,padahal aku belum sempat bertarung dengan Menma, dunia ini memang benar benar tidak adil."

"itu di karenakan mereka tahunya kau ini telah tewas bersama teman teman mu"

Naruto yang mendengar itu sangat kaget karena teman temannya telah tewas oleh Raikage sialan itu.

"ja jadi teman teman ku sudah mati ya ?kurang ajar akan aku bunuh raikage sialan itu , tapi apakah Karin masih Hidup?"

"ya tenang saja dia masih hidup ,Naruto aku bisa menyembuhkan mu dengan cepat tapi kau harus berjanji kau harus masuk dalam akatsuki dan membalaskan dendam ku kepada seluruh desa termasuk Konoha."

"itu tidak masalah Madara-sama asalkan aku bisa sembuh aku akan membuat dunia ini tunduk kepada ku dan akan aku balaskan dendam dendam mu kepada seluruh desa"

"bagus kalau begitu, tutuplah matamu sekarang" setelah Naruto menutup matanya Madara mentraferkan seluruh chakranya kepada Naruto dan ajaibnya Naruto kemali sembuh dengan keadaan tanpa luka sedikit pun ,mata sagenya pun kembali aktif.

"bu bu kalah mata mu sekarang Naruto sekarang kau sudah pulih dari luka luka mu,sebelum aku pergi aku harap kau terima hadiah dari ku." Madara pun mengambil Gunbainya dan memberikan kepada Madara memberikan gunabainya dia pun langsung kehilangan nyawanya.

"terima kasih Madara-sama aku akan mewujudkan semua keinginan mu."

.

.

Keesokan Harinya semua tim akatsuki berkumpul untuk menguburkan madara,setelah itu mereka pun menunjuk Nagato sebagai pemimpin Baru akatsuki .

"Karin ini sudah waktunya aku pergi berkeliling dunia untuk menujukan kekuasaan akatsuki dan untuk mengumpukan semua biju bersama tobi . aku harap kau di sini baik baik saja bersama nagato dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah naruto hati hati aku akan selalu menunggu mu di sini bersama nagato"

Saat Naruto selesai mengucapkan salam perpisahan Tobi memberikan 1 topeng berbentuk wajah shinigami kepada naruto.

"apa ini tobi?" Tanya Naruto

"itu topeng senpai, ketua bilang kau harus memakainya karena dunia tahu kai ini sudah mati."

"okey baiklah ayo kita pergi."

Naruto dan Tobi melakukan perjalanan untuk menangkap semua biju untuk menjalan proyek Mugen Tsukoyomi.

TBc


	11. Chapter 11

**Yami Naruto**

.

.

Chater 11

Di sebuah tepi sungai tampaknya Naruto dan Tobi sudah di kepung oleh segerombolan orang orang berbadan besar yang membawa banyak senjata mulai dari pedang,kama atau sabit besar,kapak,panah,tongkat bermata pisau dan trisula

Mereka bersiap untuk menghabisi Naruto dan Tobi dengan senjata senjata mereka.

"Habisi mereka jangan kau beri ampun satu orang pun dan aku sendiri akan menonton bagaimana tingkatan kekuatan mu setelah kau di beri chakra madara" ujar Tobi kepada Naruto yang namanya sudah di ganti menjadi Yami. "Baiklah perhatikan dan amatilah bagaimana kekjaman ku saat aku menghacurkan tubuh mereka ."

Syrutt syruttt syruttt para musuh pun sudah melesatkan anak panah dan suriken suriken mereka kepada arah naruto tetapi saat panah dan suriken itu di tembakan tiba tiba tubuh Naruto di lindungi oleh tulang tulang berwarna hijau dan berhasil menghalau serangan serangan para Bandit. Para bandit pun yang melihat itu langsung saja berlarian kearah naruto dengan senjata senjata besar mereka bawa.

Naruto pun berlari dengan kencang ke arah para Bandit sambil membawa pedang yang terbuat dari Kristal.

Syret syrett syreet satu persatu para bandit itu tewas dengan mengenaskan dengan cara yang sangat sadist mulai dari kepala,tangan dan kaki yang terpotong oleh pedang Kristal Naruto.

"aku kira kalian ini hebat, ehh ternyata kalian hanya banyak bicara saja" hina Naruto

" sombong sekali kau ini ." jawab bandit A kepada Naruto

'baiklah akan aku coba jutsu baru milik ku' ucap Naruto dalam batin.

Dan seketika mata Naruto berputar menjadi mangekyou sharingan Shinsui dan tubuh naruto di lindungi oleh monster berwarna hijau yang membawa bor yang berputar dengan api berwarna ungu di sekeliling bornya (mirip seperti Susano'o Shinsui di game)

"monster !monster? hijau apa itu ?" Tanya para Bandit yang mulai ketakutan melihat Susano'o naruto

"matilah kalian sekarang juga teriak naruto" sambil menghunuskan bornya kepada para bandit .bor Naruto pun berputar cepat di sertai api berwarna ungu pekat dan menciptakan tornado api ungu yang mengarah kepada para Bandit.

Wuuzzzzzz para bandit pun tersedot kedalam pusaran tornado api ungu milik Naruto yang sangat mematikan bukan hanya para bandit yang tersedot tetapi pohon pohon hutan dan batu batuan juga ikut tersedot . Jeritan jeritan para bandit pun terdengar dari luar .

'Naruto kau ini benar benar kejam' ujar Tobi yang memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya.

3 menit sudah tornado api itu menyiksa para bandit dan tornado pun perlahan lahan menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan kini Naruto juga meghilangkan Susano'o miliknya.

"wuaah… sungguh mengganggu saja mereka ini" ujar Naruto sambil menguap di balik topengnya Dan tobi pun muncul di hadapan Naruto .

"Baiklah naru ayo kita pergi ke Kumogakure untuk mengambil MATATABI DAN HACHIBI sekaligus."

"baiklah kalau begitu tapi para jincuriki itu urusan mu dan aku akan memberikan pelajaran untuk Raikage tua itu"

"baiklah , ayo kita pergi" Naruto dan Tobi pun terhisap oleh mata milik Tobi.

.

.

.

Perlahan lahan munculah pusaran yang mengeluarkan Naruto dan Tobi. Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai ke sebuah desa yang di kelilingi oleh batu batuan yang sangat besar .Rata rata semua penduduk desa semua berkulit hitam manis mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing masing. Mulai dari yang berlatih ,berdagang dan membeli.

"baiklah Naruto ,sekarang kita jalankan misi kita"ujar Tobi kepada Naruto

"baiklah , sekarang juga aku akan menghabisi si kakek tua itu"jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

Tobi dan Naruto pun berpisah .

Tiba tiba keadaan tengah desa yang ramai di kejutkan dengan datangnya Naga biru yang datang dari langit yang mengamuk di tengah desa dan menghancurkan batu batu dan rumah rumah di sekitarnya.

"semuanya ayo lari ! " teriak warga dari Kumogakure

Para warga pun berlari sekencang kencangnya menyelamatkan diri mereka dari amukan Naga biru.

"ternyata kau pintar juga Naruto,baiklah akan aku tunggu sampai para jincuriki itu datang menyelamatkan desa" ujar Tobi yang mengamati tengah desa di balik tebing.

"lapor tuan Raikage tiba tiba saja di tengah desa muncul Naga biru yang mengamuk dan sekarang warga desa sedang berlarian menyelamatkan diri."

"apa ! selamatkan para warga sekarang juga Darui dan perintahkan Yugito untuk melawan naga tersebut" perintah Raikage.

"hai !" Darui pun pergi meninggalkan Kantor Raikage dengan shunsinnya.

Setelah Darui pergi tiba tiba saja datang sebuah hembusan angin yang sangat kencang menuju arah Raikage

WUUUUZZZZZ suara dari angina besar yang mengenai tubuh kuat dan berotot milik Raikage.

"siapa itu !" teriak Raikage yang sudah siap dengan kuda kudanya

Tiba tiba dari bawah lantai yang di injak oleh Raikage muncul 10 rantai chakra yang menjerat tubuh Raikage dengan kuat. Raikage pun mendesah untuk keluar dari ikatan rantai tersebut ,dan tiba tiba munculah seseorang yang bertopengkan shinigami dengan membawa gunbai yang besar di belakang punggungnya..

"wah wah wah sepertinya aku telah mendapat santapan makan siang untuk hari ini" ujar pemuda yang bertopeng yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Serangan mendadak pun tiba tiba muncul dari arah belakang Naruto. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah Raikage sendiri meluncurkan tinju terbaiknya tapi dengan reflek terbaik, Naruto dapat menghindar dengan indah dari serangan Raikage.

'sial ternyata tua Bangka itu lumayan pintar juga . dia sudah meletakan bunshin sedari tadi' batin Naruto sambil melihat rantai chakranya sudah tidak mengikat lagi.

"siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang ke desa ini" Tanya Raikage yang sekarang sudah di lapisi oleh kilatan kilatan petirnya.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab dan sudah siap dengan jutsu miliknya.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Elemen Api: Misil Pembakar Naga Api)" **semburan api pun muncul dari Naruto yang mengarah pada Raikage, Raikage yang tidak mau terkena jurus api milik Naruto langsung mengindar ke atas dan bersiap meluncurkan tinju terbaiknya lagi .

Buggg, hasil suara dari adu tinju milik Naruto dan raikage.

'untung saja aku memliki sage mode abadi yang bisa menandingi pukulan milik raikage'batin naruto

'sial ternyata dia hebat juga,bisa menahan pukulan tinju terbaik milik ku ini'batin Raikage

Adu tinju pun selesai dan di lanjutkan dengan adu Taijutsu yang sangat hebat sampai sampai kantor Raikage di buat hancur oleh mereka berdua . pukulan demi pukulan , tendangan demi tendangan saling mereka luncurkan dan tampaknya Naruto lah yang lebih unggul terlihat dari ujung bibir milik Raikage yang berdarah.

Raikage pun mulai mengamuk dan meningkatkan kapasitas chakranya sehingga Naruto pun mulai terpental dari ruangan dan terjatuh ke bawah . Raikage pun melesat kebawah dengan kecepatan yang sanagat tinggi dengan tinju yang di arahkan kepada Naruto.

Buuggg , tinju Raikage pun mengenai perut Naruto dan Raikage pun terus melesat kebawah dengan tinju yang sudah mengenai Narut odan otomatis Naruto juga ikut terbawa sampai sampai mereka berhenti dan menghantam tanah hingga hancur dan menciptakan kawah yang besar.

Raikage pun meloncat 2 meter meninggalkan Naruto yang terkena serangan.

Dan puff tiba tiba tubuh Naruto pun menghilang dari hadapan Raikage dan Naruto yang asli tiba tiba muncul di atas batu .

"cih, dasar payah kau kakek tua baru saja melawan chibunsin ku kau sudah mau kehabisan setengah chakra, apa lagi kau menghadapi ku sekarang juga mungkin kau akan mati." Ucap Naruto yang menghina kepada Raikage.

Raikage pun mulai greget atas perkataan yang menghina dirinya itu dan mulai bersiap untuk menyerangnya kembali.

Naruto pun yang sudah tahu dari kuda kuda Raikage yang bersiap menyerangnya kembali .langsung mengambil Gunbai miliknya yang di simpan di belakang punggungnya.. dan buggg serangan Raikage pun dapat di tahan oleh Naruto yang menggunakan Gunbainya.

"**uciha gaesi"**tiba tiba muncul cahaya dari kipas dan melontarkan Raikage sejauh 5

"aku masih belum selesai kakek" Naruto pun memunculkan sesosok makhluk hijau dengan membawa bor yang berputar disertai api ungu yang menyelimutinya.

Susano'o milik Naruto pun menancabkan bor nya ke tanah dan langsung memutarkan dengan sangat cepat sampai sampai tanah tanah berterbangan akibat tekanan putaran yang sanagt cepat.

Raikage pun yang mulai bangkit secara perlahan lahan dan langsung siap dengan jutsu miliknya

"**erobou"** Raikage pun melesat sangat cepat dan menghantamkan sikunya ke badan Susano'o Naruto hingga hancur dan Naruto sendiri terpental Jauh menabrak batu batu hingga hancur.

Pukulan yang kuat dan di padukan dengan kecepatan tinggi membuat pukulan yang sangat hebat hingga bisa menghancurkan Susano'o yang terkenal akan armor yang kuat.

"sial kau kakek Tua ,!sekarang aku tidak akan bermain main lagi" teriak Naruto yang langsung melmparkan Jubah akatsukinya dan mengambil Gunbai miliknya kembali yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

"**Gravity seal kai"** Naruto pun membuka segel gravitasinya untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan bertarungnya.

Buggg bugg bugg bugg bugg buggg

Raikage pun terkna pukulan Naruto secara beruntun dan tak dapat menghindar di karenakan pukulannya sangat cepat.. Raikage pun terpental ke atas udara oleh pukulan Naruto yang sudah di lapisi chakra,dan sekarang Naruto melemparkan Gunbainya yang sudah di beri rantai terlebih Dahulu ,syretttt muka Raikage pun terkena hantaman Gunbai milik Naruto.

"**Fuuton: Kazekiri no Jutsu (Elemen Angin: Jurus Angin Pemotong)" ** Naruto pun mengeluarkan angin angin yang berbentuk seperti belati dan melesat ke tubuh Raikage yang sudah tidak dilapisi oleh petir petirnya.

Syrett syrettt Tubuh Raikage pun tercabik cabik hingga darahnya menetes

"aku masih belum selesai, **kage bunshin no jutsu"**kini naruto menciptakan bunsin sebanyak 10 bayangan yang masing masingnya membawa **rasengan **.

'sial ,tidak mungkin sekarang aku menghindar dengan keadaan tubuhku yang seperti ini'batin Raikage.

"**rasengan, rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan,rasengan !"** teriak para bunshin sambil meghantamkan rasengan mereka kepada Raikage.

Dhuar dhuar dhuar dhuar dhuarrr

"baiklah akan ku tutup dengan jutsu terakhirku. **Dai rasenringu!"**

Naruto pun menjatuhkan jutsunya di hadapan Raikage yang masih belum bisa bergerak.

Dhuarrrrrr

Ledakan yang sangat besar disertai cahaya yang menyilaukan yang di hasilkan dari jutsu Naruto .memang benar benar dahsyat membuat semua sekeliling mereka Hancur lebur tanpa tersisa dan tamaklah jasat Raikage yang pingsan dengan dengan luka yang serius.

"kau tak pantas di pangil Raikage dari desa Kumo jika kau tidak bisa melindungi desa mu sendiri." Hina Naruto kepada RAikage sambil menghilang dengan shunsinnya..

.

TBC


End file.
